LONGING FOR SOMETHING: THE WANT
by trades
Summary: EL HOMBRE DEL MAÑANA ES FORJADO POR SUS BATALLAS EN EL PRESENTE. Y SUS ELECCIONES. Segunda parte de la trilogia de esta serie denominada
1. Default Chapter

**Autora:**** Miss Trades. **

**Titulo:**** Longing For Something: **_THE WANT. (Segunda parte). _****

**Sumario:**** _Trust me Clark, our friendship will be the stuff of legends… _**

**Feedback:****tradesgarden@hotmail.com**

**Disclaimer****: **imagínense, uno serio, lean: estos personajes no me pertenecen,. Smallville es propiedad de Alfred Gough, Miles Millar, Tollin-Robbins Productions, y Warner Bros. Television, y se basan en personajes creados originalmente por Jerome Siegel y Joe Shuster. Tadaaaaaaann!!!!!!!. Ah, hay también y poemas de mi propiedad, que como la historia NO PUEDEN SER USADOS O PUBLICADOS SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO, **EN DEFINITIVA, NO SON MÍOS. SI LO FUERAN, HARÍA UN SÁNDWICH, COMO NO LO SON, ME HARÉ UNA PIZZA.**

**Nota****: **este fue mi primer fic slash, romántico ni más ni menos. Sorry (:D). Ahora en serio, errores gramaticales y demás aspectos, solamente míos, ya que también realice la revisión (beta) y por la amplitud de este trabajo, algunas cosas simplemente se me fueron de las manos. Lo siento de verdad si encuentran errores.

**Nota 2:**** Este es un AU, por lo tanto hay ciertos cambios en los personajes, pero pocos, por ejemplo Clark no es absolutamente invencible (dejando de lado la kriptonita), sino que también puede ser herido, etc. Digamos que es muy fuerte, pero como todo, tiene un limite y de ahí en adelante puede ser herido y aniquilado, sus poderes aun están en desarrollo, y lo otro es que posee un alto grado de empatía mental (otro poder), aunque esto no es un aspecto central e integral de la historia, merece ser especificado.**

**LONGING FOR SOMETHING**

**TRACK B: THE WANT.**

**CAPITULO UNO**

WANTING 

- **Ya me oíste- se encogió de hombros y bebió su trago. ¿Cuánto había pasado?. Dos semanas. ¿Cuánto había insistido?, ¿Años?. ¿Cuándo pensaba darse cuenta de que era más fácil joderse al padre de Victoria que a Clark Kent?. Ha. Mentiras, mentiras... y ahí estaba de nuevo… Kent en su cabeza. En su entrepierna. Cuando su… su… ha, Lex. **

**Vació el contenido del vaso. Y pensó en volver a rezar, por los viejos tiempos. Su padre. Ese corazón, que solo existía… siempre ahí. Siempre. **_Puedo sentirte, bajo mi aliento. _

**Y ahora había comprado la compañía de Daniel. Porque eso era lo que su padre esperaba de él. Daniel. Hasta casi el último momento espero que se quebrara. Bastardo con suerte. No duraría mucho. Él, temía que sí. Le había quitado LuthorCorp. Y lo había dejado vivir porque quería que sufriera la humillación, y porque estaba aburrido. Solo.**

_Solo._

**Pero no lo estaba y eso lo aterrorizaba. _Buscando, siempre buscando._**

**Y ahora no era mas que un molesto juego de ajedrez. Ni siquiera tenía la elegancia de antes. Debía admitirlo, era el único que aun representaba un reto, pero claramente, estaba consumiendo demasiado de su tiempo y energía. Y se dio cuenta que ni siquiera estaba pensando en su padre. **_Clark. Clark. Clark. Clark. Clark. Clark. Clark. Clark. Clark. _**Cerro los ojos. **

**Flash backs. Clark Kent. ****Última transacción de LexCorp. Ronda de prensa. Años viviendo en la vacuidad de un mundo creado por él. Aburrido a mas no poder con cifras y grandilocuencias. Caminando, hablando. Y nunca mirándolo, no realmente…¡¿Desde cuando había retrocedido hacia los trece años?!. Molesto porque la niñita de turno (o niñito), no lo miraba. No le hablaba. No le devolvía las llamadas. ¿Desde cuando a él le interesaba llamar a alguien?, ¿Desde cuando se había rebajado a ir detrás de un estúpido con complejo de culpa sobre toda pequeña desgracia de la humanidad, sin mencionar su predisposición genética hacia la vergüenza?, Un _alienígena_. Y la palabra disección no había parecido nunca en su cabeza. Al menos no con seriedad. Y eso era impensable... siempre había sido muy emocional, no había duda, siempre había sido terriblemente emocional, su gran falla según su padre, pero también una de sus grandes fortalezas. **

**Y al fin y al cabo, solo era otro día en Lexylandia.**

- **¿Enojado?. **

- **... **

- **¿Lex?- pasos tras de él. Los reconocería donde fuera, después de todo, llevaba mas de tres semanas o más bien trece años evitándolos_. _**_Sin ganas de jugar, Victoria_**. Se encogió de hombros, mientras ella se quitaba el chal con perfecto sentido del dramatismo. **_Conozco a alguien con mejor sentido que el tuyo querida.. _

- **¿Mi padre te envía para que le des el informe visual?- confirmación, seguramente, Daniel ya había hecho lo suyo. **

- **Ustedes los Luthor son tan dramáticos- **_Gee, me pregunto como lo habrás notado._

- **Remarcable.**

- **Ja... – se acomodo en el asiento. Las piernas entre abiertas. Y ella se sentó sobre el escritorio. – mi padre siempre estará dispuesto a dar nuevas ideas para LexCorp... O escucharlas. **

- **LexCorp. No necesita de sus ideas. **

- **¿Te gusta el nombre, no es así?.**

- **... – a veces era tan fácil existir entre la multitud. Levemente exasperante, pero siempre sorprendente. Victoria  sonrió, no había nada de gracioso. No con ella. **_¿Se supone que debería haberlo Lex?. ¿Alguna vez?. Que... esperanzador._

- **Lex, Lex, Lex. Con Hardwick Enterprises podrías tener el mundo a tus pies. Seríamos grandes. **

- **Prefiero ser grande por mi propio mérito, sin mencionar mi encantadora personalidad. Y antes de que lo menciones, se sobre las conversaciones entre nuestros padres. - **_mala idea Alexander. Muy mala_**. Victoria miro su entre pierna. Contacto visual entre ambos. Tan, tan usual. **

- **Esto no es acerca de ellos Lex. Ya sabes mi propuesta. Todo mi... interés. Interés que planeo demostrar. **

- **Hmm. **

- **Mi padre y yo, somos dos personas distintas. **

- **¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?,- Sonrió.- de todos modos, tengo que reconocer, - se acomodo en la silla mientras victoria deslizaba su cuerpo por entre sus piernas- prefiero que seas tú la que haga lo que estas por hacer que tu padre.- abrió el cierre mientras él bebió otro trago de brandy. Nunca demasiado brandy. **

_Caliente. Suave. Arriba y abajo. Dios Clark, Deberías demandarla por... _**salto un segundo cuando ella mordió suavemente**... _¿en qué iba?, Ha sí, sí, lugar... ¿hogar?,_** Sonrió. Paso una mano por el cabello de Victoria. Suave. Pero no tanto. Ella subió la mirada, pero él la empujó de nuevo hacia su entre pierna, sabía mejor que eso. Después de todo, era la misma chica lista que había dormido con su padre. **

**Siguió succionando. Suave. Elegante. Frío como un témpano, y la sensación de liberación bajando desde su estómago. Con sus manos, ella siguió masajeando sus muslos y él bebió otro sorbo de brandy, hasta que simplemente se dio por vencido y cerro los ojos. _Necesito esto._**

**_Cerro los ojos. _**

Tu cabello es, es… lo más suave que… Clark… haya tocado jamás. Nadie, nadie... Oh... tiene tu cabello... y tus ojos... ah... tan solo. Tan jodidamente solo…

**Gimió un poco ante ese recuerdo, y victoria ronroneo, y en eso estaba cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo para ver desinteresadamente (dinero, vil dinero), quien estaba entrando. **

**No se inmuto. **

Oh, Dios, necesito un descanso de mí mismo. 

**Todo muerto. Placer. Orgasmo. Lujuria. Hasta su sonrisa se congelo. Sonrisa auto suficiente. En su rostro. Congelada. **

**Victoria ni siquiera estuvo cerca de notarlo. Chica dedicada.**

**Clark. Clark y sus ojos grandes. Grandes. Verde azules. Clark y sus ojos grandes, que hacían cerrar los suyos. **

**Decepción. Incredulidad. Asco. Odio. Celos. Lujuria. Todo. Todo por él_. _Y la MALDITA sonrisa que no tenía nada que hacer ahí, pero que aunque intentaba, y por Dios que lo hacia, NO ERA CAPAZ DE BORRAR. Tan cerca, Dios, tan cerca, solo unos cuantos segundos mas Victoria, pensó cierta parte de él. **

**Clark cerro la puerta tras él con infinito cuidado, enfureciendo a Lex mas que su padre, mas que prostitutas de 500.00 dólares. Si era posible, lo odio mas todavía.**

Oh… Dios. Clark… Clark.

**Victoria subió la cabeza. **

- **¿Algo en especial Lex?. **

- **... Rápido- dijo después de un momento y cerró los ojos de nuevo. **

**Se dio cuenta de que hacia eso con frecuencia. Ahora, ¿no es eso especial?. Ni se molesto en mirar. Solo salió de la sala y se dirigió a casa. _Casa. _**

****

****

****

- **Supongo que es un _no- _Victoria arregló su cabello y se dirigió a la salida por la otra puerta. **

**Cuando termino. 2: 45 AM, fue a su auto. Silencio. Odiaba el silencio. Tiro la chaqueta a un lado. Sereno. Tranquilo. Porque no era furia lo que estaba sintiendo. La furia ni alcanzaba a cubrirlo. El chofer lo miro por el espejo retrovisor.  Retazos. Viviendo en retazos. Todo un mundo afuera y el viento destrozando una garganta tan vacía de gritos como el resto de su existencia. _Solo. _**

- **Casa. - cerro el vidrio y después de un segundo de ponderarlo. Solo un segundo, golpeó el vidrio anti balas con el puño. Así como vino, se fue. Ya vendría una peor. **_Gee Lex, tanto por la pausa dramática_. **Calmadamente se preparo otro brandy. **

- **¿Señor Luthor?- pregunto el chofer por el intercomunicador. **

- **Casa- repitió frío. Sonando a la mentira de siempre. Cerro los ojos. **

**_2: 30 AM._**

****

**_CONTINUARA_******


	2. NEEDING

CAPITULO DOS.

NEEDING 

**_2: 20 AM._**

****

****

**Llego a su apartamento. Chloe cocinando. La cita no debió ir bien, pensó ausentemente. Papeles en su mesa, seguramente su articulo. Resistió el impulso de golpear la pared. El no merecía que nadie golpeara la pared. Merecía otra cosa. En el salón contiguo con una sonrisa en sus labios, Chloe jugo a cerrar los ojos. Toda una vida. Toda. Y solo dejo que la venciera. Chloe solía tener fe, solía pensar en los tiempos en que parecía tener alguna oportunidad de entregar. Tiempos en que estudiaba en Francia, y salía con hombres morenos. Tiempos en que su hombro era el único buscado, y su lealtad apreciada mas allá de un asentimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo. Tiempos en que el hombre que amaba, no prostituia su alma. Al menos, no usualmente.**

**Mientras se quitaba la ropa en el baño su cabeza siguió cantando la misma cancioncita. **_En el salóncontiguo con una sonrisa en sus labios. _

_En el salón contiguo con una sonrisa en sus labios _

_Ojos ennegrecidos._

**_No puedes ganar, Clark. Esta en todos lados. En todos lados. _**

**Se sentó unos segundos tratando de mantener el equilibrio. Reconociendo que algo mas lo estaba partiendo en dos, mas de lo usual. Salió y se puso el pantalón. Cuando iba a levantarse, el dolor de las imágenes lo cegaron y cayo al suelo, sin notar el ruido que causaba su respiración. Chloe corrió a la habitación. Estaba acostumbrada. **

- **¿Clark?, ¿Clark?- lo meció suavemente. - las imágenes -Ven. Ven conmigo. Recuéstate, respira hondo. Eso es… ¿qué es?, dime… **

- **No.. No sé… ¿un pájaro?, ¿Un avión?- bromeo. Otra oleada de dolor lo asedio. Se pondría peor. **

**Y era ira.**

**O quizá solo eran esas malditas imágenes consumiendo su alma cada noche. Pasado. Presente. Dolor ajeno. Golpeándolo. Y Lex lo había sabido. Lo había usado. Destruyéndolo. Y dejando que con los años, ese dolor lo traspasara. Literalmente. Y no había nada de decepción en eso. No, nada de eso señoras y señores. Lo que había ahí, era su último y grandioso _don. _Y a veces, como ahora, Chloe se le quedaba viendo. Largo tiempo, mientras él se afirmaba contra algo que no era ella, sentando en la cama, tratando de respirar. **

- **Clark… **

- **… **

- **Clark… - suave. **

- **¿Ha?.- Chloe se acerca y lo abraza mientras él llora en silencio. **

- **No dejes que haga esto… Clark… no estas roto… no estas perdido… estoy contigo… **

- **… No… - su voz, igual a cuando era pequeño. Exactamente igual. - solo son las visiones…Solo… **

**Pero no era cierto. Chloe lo sabía. Ya no luchaba, nunca lo había hecho, no realmente. No eran las visiones la que lo estaban matando. Era _la _visión, era _él._ Chloe deseo poder detener el tiempo, y poder incrustar una tras una, las balas en ese maldito pecho que no debería moverse, porque no era lógico que allí hubiera algo que semejara remotamente a un corazón.**

**Entonces tomo un respiro. Doloroso. Tanto que le pareció parirlo. Y Chloe se trago las lágrimas, intentando detenerlo. Clark se deshizo gentilmente de la mano y Chloe sintió la perdida de lo que nunca tuvo. Gentileza. **_No te ame, nunca lo hice_**. Gentileza.**

**Se ducho. Puso su ropa y. **

**Chloe, llena de energía. Chloe esperando en el aeropuerto. Chloe consolándolo después de esa noche. Chloe y su oasis. Tan lleno de mierda. **

- **¡No detendrás nada con esto!. Solo harás que se revuelque en tu alma, como siempre. Clark, ¡¡¿No entiendes que esto es lo que él quiere?!!. **

- **No voy a huir…. No voy a huir. **

- **¡Clark, es solo otro juego!!. ¡¡SOLO OTRO JUEGO!!. ¡¡Cómo en Bagdad, cuando te envió esas flores después que te soltaron, o la insignia de Alejandro Magno en tu cumpleaños, o Bach!!. **

- **Solo quiero que me deje en paz. **

- **¡¡No lo hará!!. ¡¡¡Tú eres su _razón_!!!. - solo un segundo después de decirlo. Chloe lo entendió todo. Absolutamente todo. Y se le quedo viendo… - Pero tu sabes eso, ¿no es así?... como puedes... Dios, Clark. **

- **Yo lo creé Chloe- susurro. **

- **No Clark.- **_No amor. Mi amor. No te pierdas en él. No de nuevo. no me dejes**- **_**Él no es mas que su propia invención… **

- **¿Dime que mi vida tiene significado mas allá de ese momento?. **

- **Estas sobre reaccionando y lo sabes. Él sabe que no puedes pensar con claridad a su alrededor. Sabe que en lo que a él concierne, puede hacer lo que desee contigo. Porque _tú_ eres el estúpido que lo deja. ¡¡Porque no paras de desearlo!!,-amor. **_Y no a mí_._ Nunca a mí_**- ¡¡y estoy harta de limpiar tus lágrimas y sus desastres!!-** _y de que no me desees, que no me necesites. **Nunca. **_

- **¡¡Entonces deja de hacerlo!!. **

- **¡¡No puedo!!. **

- **¿Por qué?- pregunto erróneamente. **

- **Porque _te amo_, maldita sea.- susurro. **

- **Chloe…- un sollozo seco se le escapo. **_Dios, Dios, que he hecho contigo_.

- **Y nunca te he pedido mas que tengas algo de dignidad en lo que a él concierne… Clark… no sabes lo que eres, lo que vales… **

- **Soy un alienígena. **

- **Eres el estúpido más grande del mundo, y la persona más hermosa que he conocido. Y estas loco de remate, pero te... y no puedo…- pequeña voz quebrada- no puedo creer que solo porque él estire la mano, mande a circular un rumor sobre redenciones y segundas oportunidades, sin mencionar el revolcón gratis, _tu_, después de todo lo que te ha hecho. _Tu_, vayas como perrito faldero a verlo. **

- **No lo deseo Chloe… **

- **… **

- **Lo necesito…- susurro. Sonrío con desolación ante su estupidez. **

- **… Lo sé… de la misma manera en que él lo hace… no es _sano_ Clark. **

- **Dímelo a mí. **

- **Clark. Si te vas. _Nunca _regresaras. **

- **… **

- **Vas perderte. Te he visto, resquebrajado, todos estos años, mutilándote, porque lo _heriste_. Lana murió. Todos mueren, nadie puede crear su paraíso y no esperar que algo lo destruya. **

- **Esa es una manera masoquista de ver el mundo. **

- **También es real. Sabes lo que él hizo. Creo todo ese cuento de realidades y destinos. Y te llevaba de paseo, arrendaba observatorios y te desnudaba con la vista, mientras le pedía matrimonio a una chica de dieciséis años que por muy hermosa y muy decente que fuera, no tenía idea donde estaba parada, y al mismo tiempo te devoraba el cuerpo y el alma. ¿Crees que es tu culpa?, ¿Crees que eres el único cobarde?. ¿Crees que él no lo sabía?. ¿Crees que no tenía idea de lo que te hacía?, ¿De lo que despertaba en ti?. Eso no lo detuvo, ¿Crees que lo detendrá ahora?. Te arrancara el alma. **

- **… **

- **¡Clark!… Si vas allá, ya sabes lo que pasara. **

- **¿Y que sería eso?.- pregunto cansado. **

- **Se mataran a golpes, verbales o no. Y luego, porque ¡Oh, gracia del señor!, No habrá gente ahí que los detenga, terminaran en la alfombra, o en cualquier lugar, y ambos sabemos que la palabra ramera vendrá a tu cabeza después y la palabra triunfo ira a la suya. **

- **… **

- **Clark… toda esa perorata del desfalco de Luthor, todo es para llamar tu atención. **

- **Lo sé. **

- **Entonces deja de ser parte del melodrama del día. **

- **No. **

- **¡¿Por qué?!. **

- **… Porque a veces… a veces podría jurar- dijo ausentemente- que la potencia de su odio equipara a mi amor **

- **…Clark- suplico en vano. **

- **… Pero no es así. Tal vez remedie eso. Tal vez… pueda terminar con todo de una vez-  oscuro. Cerro la puerta tras de sí, y Chloe se sentó a esperar. **

**3: 31 AM.**

**~&~&~@~&~&~**

**Las labores del héroe. Visiones de muerte sobre una mujer y su hijo. Dolor y placer. Víctima y victimario encajados en su cabeza. Treinta minutos después, estado ahí, hecho eso. Salvado a la mujer, rescatado al bebe y desarmado al hombre. Estado ahí. Hecho eso. **_Lo huelo en la piel. _

**Estado ahí. Hecho eso: Huir por mas de nueve años, pararse en medio de campos llenos de muerte, entendiendo que no podía salvarlos a todos. Castigándose con ese conocimiento. Renegándose la redención.**

**Estado ahí. Hecho eso: soñando cada noche con un par de ojos azul grisáceos, que no importan cuanto rogara, simplemente seguían mirándolo desde arriba.**

**De rodillas. El sol por detrás. **

**Descansando en la culpa, negándose a vaciar el dolor, negándose al descanso, negándose el derecho a parar, porque parar significaba reconocer su impotencia, parar, significaba despertar en las noches, con la mente perdida en una mirada llena de promesas, que él, como inocente estúpido, no había podido obviar. Significaba regresar. Significaba la muerte de su padre. Significaba interponerse entre Lex Luthor y una bala. Significaba no haber visto la bala que atravesó el corazón del hombre que le dio su apellido, su amor y toda una vida. Significaba una chica muerta y llantos. Significaba una vida, toda una vida recordando la mirada de su padre preguntándole el porque. **

**Significaba el perdón de su madre.**

**Significaba el sacrificio de Chloe.**

**Significaba la perdida de la inocencia.**

**Significaba la perdida de la cordura.**

**Fuera de sí. Loco de culpa. Perdido en medio del ruego. De rodillas. Y el perdón puede ser tan indignante. **

**Significaba la torre en metrópolis y él perdiendo lo último que le quedaba. Deshonrando a su padre. Interponiéndose de nuevo en el camino de una bala que como siempre, llevaba su nombre. Porque el loco de turno se había hartado de Clark Kent, el héroe del pequeño pueblo. Pero ese proyectil contra su alma. Significaba la perdida de razón.**

**Se alejo por la calle. Cansado. Tan cansado. Cerro los ojos, y acelero el paso hasta llegar a las afueras de la mansión.**

**_4: 23 AM._**

****

****

****

**_CONTINUARA_**

****


	3. INSIDE

**CAPITULO TRES.**

INSIDE 

**_~ We have a future together…  _****_~_**

Recuerda Clark, recuerda. 

**_METRÓPOLIS 4: 10 AM. 2002_**

****

****

****

****

- **Alguna vez oí sobre el peso del mundo, sobre tener la vida de todos en tus manos, sobre guiarlas. **

- **Usarlas. **

- **¿Cuál es la diferencia?. **

- **… La hay. - pequeño niño bueno. Escuchando las lecciones de papá. **

- **Claramente…- sonrió duramente. Perdido. Clark se encogió. Era la misma sonrisa de Lionel. Pero no, no era así, no realmente. Era peor.- ¿por qué estas aquí Clark?. **

- **… No puedo… no puedo aspirar a tu perdón.- Tan perdido… Sonrío de nuevo y se levanto de su asiento dejando la copa de vino a un lado. Acercándose a los inmensos ventanales del rascacielos. Su rascacielos. **

- **Ven aquí- Clark avanzó con calma. Tan joven, inocente. Un asesino. Debilidad apoderándose del chico. Debilidad que él,  en ese momento, asumió como la de siempre. Con Lex. **

- **… **

- **… ¿Morirías por los que amas?… ¿Lo harías?. **

- **¿A que puede conducir todo esto?. **

- **¿A que se debe tu visita?. **

- **… Lo siento Lex, yo… Lágrimas vanas que no salían.- Si pudiera hacer… **

- **¿Puedes devolverle la vida?. **

- **…No- hilo de voz. Ira. **

- **Entonces, ¿qué harías Clark?.- volteo suave casi sin moverse. Interesante que le costara por un segundo, despegar la mirada del adolescente frente a él. No volvería a suceder. – Mira a tu alrededor… abajo. ¿Que ves?. **

- **…- debilidad y flashes. Imágenes que de a poco se apoderaban de su cerebro. Dolor. Ira. Viendo el dolor desde otros ojos que no eran los suyos. Se mantuvo en pie como pudo. Perdido entre su universo interior y Lex. Lex sonriendo. Universo que no parecía ser suyo. Como si estuviera vivenciando un dolor ajeno. Y la creación de él. Se sujetó contra el ventanal y Lex aprovechó para dar un paso. **_No_**, pensó Clark. **_No, es cierto._** Repugnancia. **

- **¿Qué es lo que ves Clark?.- sonrisa misteriosa. Toda curiosidad intelectual. **

- **No sé en que puede… - su voz se quebró por un segundo- servir esto. - _Desde adentro_. Clark mareado. Sin comprender aun que lo que estaba sucediendo no era su habitual extravío con respecto a Lex. Pero era su obra. Otro paso. Era tan joven. Y tan lento. **

- **Viniste a mí. Yo te enseño, ¿no siempre ha sido así?. **

- **Lex- mas una suplica que otra cosa. _Desde adentro_. **

- **Clark, - neutral- mira abajo. ¿Qué ves?. - volteo un segundo como un títere barato. **

- **Gente…**

**_~ And I don't want anything to stand in the way of our friendship.~_**

- **Vida. **

- **Lex… **

- **… ¿Crees que haya algo de eso para nosotros?. - puso las manos en sus bolsillos. Pantalones negros. Suéter negro. Chaqueta negra. Suave. Delgada. Ondulante- Porque veras Clark, estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Somos iguales.- ronroneo. Clark abrió la boca y Lex sonrío suave, su rostro inexpresivo mas allá de una leve remembranza de… ¿piedad?- Y seremos uno por siempre. **

- **Lex.- piedad. Lex puso las manos contra el ventanal. A cada lado de Clark. No eran necesarios mas pasos. Clark no volteo. No podía. **

- **Vida. ¿Eso es lo que crees ver?. Vida. ¿Crees que haya eso para nosotros?. - pregunto suave, gentilmente. **

- **No puedo traerla de vuelta.- **_desde adentro._

- **Ni a tu _padre_.- respiro en el cuello del chico. Opresivo. Lo torturo con la cercanía, sin el consuelo del toque. **_Vivirás por siempre Clark._

- **… No… **

- **Te diría.. Y podría decirte muchas cosas, como que la muerte de tu padre, nivela las cosas... - Clark agachó la cabeza. Tan joven, tan impresionable.- pero no lo hace. - ronroneo, y simplemente lo atrapo entre él y el ventanal. Clark suprimió un gemido y Lex sonrío alejándose un poco. Hombros caídos. **

- **… No puedo, no puedo…- _desde adentro. _**

****

****

****

****

**_~ Thanks to you, I have a second chance.~ _**

****

****

****

****

- **¿No puedes que?- lo corto- ¿Vivir con este desaliento?. Voltea Clark. - se acercó hasta que pudo respirar sobre esos labios. Gritando sin alzar la voz. Eso sería mala educación- ¿Solo?. ¿Enterrado en tus propias miserias?, ¿Viviendo cada día en penitencia porque lo correcto le arrebato la vida a Lana y a tu padre?… Me pregunto que era lo tan urgente que tenías que decirle …- pensativo. Inocente- me pregunto si él habría podido soportarlo… me pregunto cuanto podrás soportar vivir como yo lo hice. ¿Ves su rostro en cada paso Clark?, ¿Ves su agonía?. Es terrible ser rechazado, no ser… _elegido_… **

- **¡Ya basta!. - perdió el equilibrio por unos segundos y Lex sintió las palmas tibias por algo mas que el amanecer. Perfecto. Tan perfecto. Tan emocionante. Lo único emocionante… pero acaso, ¿había sido alguna vez de otro modo?. Sonrío feliz. **

- **Estas _aquí.-_ respiro en su cara. Elegante. Incitante- Detenme… - Paso una mano por ese rostro. Tan hermoso. Perfecto. Ojos azules que a veces eran verdes y otras casi negros. Negros de rabia. Azul de alegría. Café verde cuando jugaban contigo. Verde iridiscente cuando… eran verdes ahora. Verde café, verde negro.- a veces me pregunto si sabes que deseas, si sabes… la intensidad de esa necesidad.- trazando la línea de su boca con el dedo… luego con la lengua. Y Clark no pudo, simplemente no pudo apartarse. Delicioso. ¿Él podría crear algo así?. Supuso que al menos podría intentarlo. ****Sonrío, Clark tembló. **_¿Para que Lex?, Si ya lo tienes.** Lo tienes todo. **_

****

****

****

****

**_~ And It was the most... exhilarating two minutes of my life ~ _**

****

****

****

****

- **Deseo no es necesidad. **

- **Ambos confundimos eso, ¿no es así?.- Clark volteo el rostro, pero Lex lo detuvo con esfuerzo mínimo. Lo atrajo hasta él, hasta que estuvo a centímetros de esa boca que tanto... deseaba.- El deseo es esto- paso nuevamente su dedo por los labios. Labios rojos, llenos, imposibles. ¿Cómo es que nadie los había probado aun?. ¿Cómo es que nadie los había reclamado?. Sonrío satisfecho. Y se acerco a ellos. Lamiéndolos despacio_. _**_Clark, Clark. Tan  joven._

- **… No- dijo con voz estrangulada. Contra los ventanales. Ventanales del suelo hasta el techo. Amaneciendo. **

- **¿No?.- ronroneo.- Esto es deseo.- susurro en su oído, pasando la lengua por el, con una suavidad tan exacerbante que por momentos, hasta parecía gentileza.. Clark perdido en ese toque. Tan ansiado. Tan repulsivamente anhelado- ¿_Acaso sabes _qué_ eres?-_ Clark con los ojos cerrados contra el ventanal. Lex viéndolo, siempre viéndolo. Clark, el mundo. Vida y amanecer- … - para no saber la perdida, la perdida Clark. ¿Saben ustedes que es eso?.- Clark perdido en el deseo- empujo hacia adelante y él chico abrió las piernas… tan fácil. Olió esa maldita piel con avidez. **

- **Lex…- susurro. **_Por favor, por favor. Termina con todo._

- **¿Es esto lo que deseas con tanta intensidad?… Porque veras Clark, - ronroneo en la garganta, en parte porque siempre había querido hacerlo. En parte para no ver esos ojos. Ojos que lo cazarían por siempre. Ojos llenos de amor y remordimiento. Ojos que no entendían lo que él estaba haciendo. Inocencia pura. ¿Qué mas podría pedir alguien?, ¿Qué mas podría desear, que no fuera la destrucción de lo mas preciado que una persona podía poseer?: La inocencia. La fe, la dignidad… la _humanidad_. Lex empapándose de esa esencia, lento, tan lento, moviéndose rítmicamente contra la entrepierna de Clark. Hasta el movimiento parecía empapado de esa asfixiante elegancia tan suya- porque verás Clark, esto no es deseo, nunca lo fue…- besó esa boca, tan llena, hinchada. - tu no me _deseas_- y tenía que parar. Realmente parar. De considerarlo humano. Era una estúpida costumbre. **

******_~ for the first time, I didn't see a dead end..~_******

- **Lex… - lágrimas rodando por tan perfecto rostro que hasta el sol no podía igualar su esplendor. Una imagen que cazaría a Lex por siempre. Perfecta. Hermosa. Completa. Nada que creara después podría igualarla. Nada que hubiera creado antes lo había hecho. Que triste. Una oleada de dolor lo golpeo, pero en medio de su tormenta emocional, solo se sintió consciente de la debilidad de sus piernas. Lex lo sostuvo. Como siempre.**

- **Y podrás correr. Salvar. Comer. Dormir. Y te preguntaras, _¿qué necesito?_. Y la respuesta siempre seré _yo._ - susurrando en su oído. Moviéndose contra él. Creyendo que la perfección ante él era solo otra imagen más. Otra maldita imagen. Y Dios, él tenía tantas, tantas en su cabeza- Y moverás la cabeza, aceptaras lo que venga y creerás que deseas algo. Pero no es deseo Clark. Nunca lo fue. Todo hombre tiene un deseo. Todo deseo es debilidad… - empujo fuerte contra Clark y el joven dejó ir un gemido mitad placer, mitad sollozo. Perfecto- _imagina lo que será_ entonces… _dentro_ de ti.- movió las manos y las paso por debajo del suéter. Acariciando los lados, hasta que una de ellas subió hasta su corazón por un segundo, luego la movió hacia el lado. Movimiento circular- Tan parecido a nosotros… ¿Puedes imaginar lo que es convivir?. La verdad no podrá ser contenida… Vivirás para recordar lo que eres. Porque la grandeza Clark, nunca ha caminado contigo, ¿no es así?. Nunca la dejaste… siempre has sido débil… nunca mas que una prostituta barata.- entonces Lex coloco la mano en su corazón nuevamente. Y Clark puedo sentirlo. Verlo. Al principio creyó que era solo otro de sus momentos de ausencia. Momentáneos e incandescentes. Momentos que los arrebataban de la realidad por segundos eternos. Pero no. Todo el dolor. Toda la ira. El placer. En ese toque. Y Clark pudo sentirlo. Dios. La oscuridad en Lex. Riéndose de él. _Desde adentro_. La oscuridad por obra y gracia de él. Oscuridad creada por él. Por él. Por él. _Desde adentro._ Su último don. **

**_~ I saw a new beginning  ~_******

- **¡No, Lex!- sollozo. Quiso soltarse pero Lex lo mantuvo un segundo más. Solo uno más. El sol saliendo atrás. Maravilloso. El sol completo, desplegado, atrás del chico. Maravilloso. Y todo, todo era _suyo._ Excitante. Clark apunto de caerse. Lex sosteniéndolo a través de la mano en el corazón, sabiendo que ese gesto los perseguiría por siempre. Que los perseguiría por siempre. Viéndolo. Sostenido por él. Creado por él. Maravilloso. Clark perdido. Clark viendo lo que había desatado. Majestuoso. ¿Quién dijo que él no era capaz de procrear?. **

- **No necesito matar… lo harás por mí... - susurro con el rostro perdido en la magnificencia ante él. Clark dejo de respirar un segundo y noto, por primera vez noto, cuan frágil era la conciencia. **

**_~ We have a future, Clark _****_~ _**

****

****

****

- **… _Te amo… _**

- **_Oh, Lo sé_****.- saboreo. La felicidad. Emoción tan fugaz. Tomando la copa de vino que había dejado en la mesa. 1932. Soltándolo. Clark cayó de rodillas, sollozando, tan prosaico. Liberándolo. Sin vergüenza de su debilidad. Vivo. Lex disgustado con la blandura de la imagen, dejo volar sus ojos frente al sol potente. Lavándolo. Templándolo. Confortándolo. Clark se levanto temblando. Sollozos vacíos. Tan joven. Tan impresionable. Tan enamorado - Vete ahora. - Volteó mientras Clark se alejaba de los ventanales. Martha Kent. Tan colaboradora. Dos meses atrás. Un mundo atrás:**

**_~ And I don't want anything to stand in the way of our friendship.~_**

****

****

**"Lex, a veces creo que él no… es solo que dice tener esas imágenes en su cabeza. Como si viera por dentro. Sé que no debería, molestarte, pero eres su amigo, y él no dice nada… ya sabes como es… por favor… por favor. Dime si algo le sucede… claro ****Martha****"**

****

****

****

- **No importa cuan lejos vayas, no importa a cuantos salves, a cuantos cubras con tu protección, a cuantos conozcas y entregues tu entrepierna. No importa cuantas veces en tus sueños te perdone, no importa siquiera si te enamoras… Nunca estaré contigo... a tu lado… pero me llevaras por siempre en ti.- volteó un segundo para sonreír. Su sonrisa más encantadora. Y Clark lo entendió. **

****

****

**_"Sucede… en momentos de … no lo sé, no sé que hacer. No creo que sea nada, no sé que es, ¿crees que este volviéndome loco Lex?_**** Mirada de perrito perdido_… Creo que debes respirar hondo y aceptar que estas demente"._**

****

****

****

****

**_~ Trust me. I'm a man of my word.~ _**

****

****

****

****

****

**Dios, pensó Clark. Imágenes golpeándolo. Placer. Dios. Placer. Lleno de placer. "_¿Sabes lo que eres?… Me pregunto si podrás soportar vivir como yo lo hice… ¿Qué eres?… ¿Qué es lo que ves Clark?"_**

****

- **cuando salgas de esta oficina. Cuando vayas por la vida y algo golpee tus ojos con su esplendor, con su belleza- sonrío, lleno de alegría- no significara nada… porque no estaré allí.**

- **… Lex… - suplico una vez más. Tan lleno de auto miseria que el corazón de Lex casi explotó de felicidad. **

**~ _Trust me Clark, our friendship will be the stuff of legends_ ~**

- **Cuando te vayas… ni siquiera perturbaras al aire. **

****

****

**_Y un alma, es solo un alma._**

****

**_METRÓPOLIS 4: 30 AM. 2002._**

****

****

**_CONTINUARA_******


	4. SANITY

CAPITULO CUATRO.

SANITY 

**_4:35 AM._**

****

****

****

**_~ Just remember, you can't hide out here forever ~_**

****

****

****

****

**Have you seen my sanity?**

****

****

****

**Lex Luthor estaba enojado. Uno de sus grupos de seguridad lo esperaba con dos hombres amordazados. Ninguno de ellos dijo palabra alguna por supuesto, no esperaba menos. Así que luego de golpearlos solo por el placer, Lex los envió a las expertas manos de su jefe de seguridad en Metrópolis, y ahora promovido a jefe de seguridad en Italia.**

**Saco la botella de vodka al jardín. Llovía a cántaros, y cuando un trueno sonó, simplemente se puso a reír, bebiendo de la botella a señal de saludo. **

**4: 35 AM. Se quedo mirando el jardín, creación de su madre. La creación nunca iba de la mano de los Luthor, ¿por qué molestarse?, ¿Porque intentar?. Ha, si, cierto, porque PODÍAN, porque QUERÍAN, porque lo DESEABAN. Jodete Lionel, tu y tus peroratas vacías sobre el deseo. JODETE. Entumecido.**

**Tiro la botella. Él había cometido ese error. Y ahora.. Ahora… movió su cuello, intentando desterrar la tensión. Ahora.. **_Ahora lo sabe, lo sabe_**… ojos azules que se convertían en negros. Tez oscura… cabellos suaves. Seda. Como los de su madre… como los de Clark… risa seca. Por primera vez en años esa imagen lo sacudió. Mejilla rota. Rota. Suave. Aun inocente. Pero con la sangre Luthor en las venas. Por primera vez en años, Lex Luthor tuvo miedo. ****Anestesiado.**

**_i seem to have left it at home _**

****

****

- **¡Hey Clark!, Bueno verte, ¿cuál es la ocasión?.- sintió a sus hombres alistando las armas- Dije _total_ acceso Savage. **

- **Pero… ¿señor?.- dubitativo. **

- **¡¡Fuera!!.- trono. Camisa mojada. ****Translúcida. **

**_~ I don't know what to believe anymore.~_******

**Se alejaron un poco, pero otra mirada de Lex simplemente los hizo bajar las armas y entrar en la casa principal. Lex camino por el jardín, hasta la esquina, doblando, perdiéndose del rango de visión de su equipo de seguridad, una falla que debería discutir con ellos a la brevedad. Se paro frente a una de las fuentes. Clark parado junto a un árbol. La pared oeste otorgándoles aun más oscuridad.**

**Un jardín ingles tan hermoso. Excelente trabajo madre… _madre_… metió las manos en el bolsillo notando como Clark temblaba. La mejor defensa es el ataque. La mejor forma de morir, es luchando. **_Gracias padre._

**La sangre fluyendo de nuevo. Viviendo en la ira de esos ojos, y esta vez si lo sintió venir. Contra la mandíbula. Sintió como al menos dos dientes salían volando. Con su fuerza, podría haberle roto toda la mandíbula completa**. _Gee, esperanzas Lex.****_

****

****

****

****

**_~ Believe that I'm your friend...~ _**

****

****

****

****

- **¡No lo cambiara Clark!- lo acorralo contra la pared. Una mano cerniéndose sobre su cuello**. _No dejare de estar ahí. Créeme, lo he intentado. Salir. No se puede. Y Dios, tus ojos son asombrosos. ****_

- **Ilumíname Lex.- _esa voz. _**

- **No Clark. Hazlo tu.- una burla. Una razón. Una culpa. Una confesión. **

- **Dame una razón. Una. Por la cual no deba destrozar tu patética existencia.- **_buena esa._

- **¿Alguna vez te has visto en el espejo Clark?,- susurro- ¿alguna vez te has visto con atención?. ¿Has visto _vida_ en el?… - otro golpe contra la pared, su cráneo rebotando, sus pulmones a punto de colapsar, como cuando tenía esos malditos ataques de asma. ¿Era sano excitarse por eso?. _Ja_- ¡¿La has visto?!… ¡¡Mírame!!. Dime, si _alguna_ vez, en _todos_ estos años, has visto _algo_ en el espejo que no sean fragmentos… ¡DÍMELO!.- respiro en su cara.** _Esos labios_**. Él no lo había visto. Tenía cientos de imágenes de Clark, en cada parte del planeta. Viéndose al espejo o en una vitrina. Podía dar su opinión en esa materia. **_Dios, esos labios_.** Cada noche bebía de esas imágenes. Cada noche vivía a través de la espera. Ojos negros. Rostro negro. El cabello cubriéndole. Dios, como amaba ese cabello. Clark lo soltó y dio media vuelta, claro afán de largarse. Y Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Lex no pudo soportar la idea de la perdida- Eso es, corre Clark, imagina que vives en este mundo, como los demás. Ellos solo _existen_ Clark, ellos solo van por la vida, incompletos, perdidos. **

**_~ I believe we make our own destiny.~_**

- **¿Qué sabes tú de la existencia, _humano_?.- **_¿qué sabes tú lo que significa no pertenecer?._

- **… Sé que cuando te ves al espejo. Nada se refleja en él. Sé que cuando te corres, solo es un momento en medio de la nada. Sé que cuando miras el cielo y buscas tu hogar, aunque lo halles, nunca será nada mas que otro lugar. - Clark se detuvo_- No perteneces Clark._ Nunca lo harás. No respiras el mismo aire.. Despierta, _mira_ a tu alrededor y dime la _única_ cosa, el _único_ lugar, el _único_ momento en que te has sentido pleno… completo…- una pequeña voz. La voz de un niño le respondió. **

_i feel pushed up against the wall_

****

****

****

- **… Rompiste mi alma… - simple sencillo. Completo. Completo… una burla. Una razón. Una culpa. Una confesión. Un sollozo seco. **

- **… Lo sé… **

- **¿Cómo?…¡¿Cómo te atreves a volver?!- sollozo…- ¿Cómo te atreves a verme a la cara?. ¡¡Como!!!. **

- **… No lo sé…- **_si lo sabes pequeño Lex._

- **Estas muerto por dentro. Me has mantenido en el suelo todos estos años, ¿Acaso no es suficiente?… ¡¡¿NO ES SUFICIENTE?!!. No es suficiente para ti, hijo de puta… **

- **Ha sido tu elección Clark… - este lo golpeo contra la pared de nuevo. Mano en el cuello. Apretando. Ojos tan hermosos. Vivos. **

- **Mírame a los ojos, y explícame la razón por la cual te me metiste adentro… puedo _sentirte_ Lex. Cada _noche_… pero tus sabías eso, ¿no es así?. Rompes mi vida cada noche, ¡tu bastardo vengativo de mierda!. **

- **Lo… **

- **Oh, no, ¡tu no!,- lo corto- tu no tienes derecho a sentir. Tu ¡¡NO TIENES DERECHO A SENTIR!!. Te escogí sobre mi padre. ¡¡MI PROPIO PADRE!!, Pero no te importo. No, claro que no. Destruí tu pequeño mundo, tu pequeña princesa. Tu futuro. - tanta suavidad en una voz.- Destroce tus planes, tu destino…nunca has visto mas allá de tu nariz. Mas allá de tu niñez solitaria y tu madre muriendo. Adivina que Lex, viste morir a tu madre… yo _mate_ al mío por ti…- dio la vuelta y a Lex se le salió el corazón por la boca. Tan triste. Tan doloroso. No tener el poder. Todo el poder. De sanarlo. De borrar ese momento. De borrarse**_. Mentiroso. No puedes borrarte. Si lo haces, no estarías cerca de él… ¿Dime que ves en el espejo Lex?. Existes en él_**- ¿Dime que ves en el espejo Lex?.**

**_~ Where do you go from here? _****_~ _**

- **… A ti. **

- **¡¡Mientes!!.- grito sollozando- ¡¡MIENTES!!.- quiso golpearlo pero erró y Lex lo golpeo en el estómago. Toda su fuerza. Todo su odio. Todo su miedo. Toda su ira. Todo lo que sentía hacia sí mismo. Y se dio cuenta de que tal vez eso era lo que había mantenido en secreto tanto tiempo. Lo que lo impulsaba. Lo que lo hacia existir y morir. La opción del arrepentimiento, por sobre la del auto castigo.- Existo incompleto, pero tu no existes en _absoluto_…. ¿Acaso ella era la existencia?, ¿Acaso ella te brindaría un reflejo?. **

- **¿Preguntas porque no te di la oportunidad?. **

- **Pregunto, - dijo sacudiéndolo tan fuerte que hasta pudo sentir como su corazón se detenía por segundos, la sangre corriéndole por la nariz. Lex sangrando. Clark sangrando. Toda una mierda de vida sangrando. La lluvia tan fuerte que rebalsaba las fuentes del jardín ingles- pregunto, - repitió- _¿por qué no renunciaste a mí?._ **

- **… Porque no pude- una burla. Una razón. Una culpa. ****Una confesión. **

_like some black flag song _

****

****

****

****

**Ninguno sintió la lluvia. Ni frío, ni calor. Ni siquiera notaron cuando pararon gritar. ****Que triste. **

**_~ Certain things have happened in my life. Signs I don't want to ignore.~_**

**Sangre. Lágrimas. Clark ni siquiera noto cuando de tanto morder los labios de Lex, estos comenzaron a inundar su boca. Tampoco noto la desolación de en esos ojos. Y no quiso, Dios no quiso, no quiso, notar la suya, porque Dios, ¿no es esto suficiente?.**

**Lex dejo que saliera todo. Los labios en medio de sus dientes. Y Clark podía, podía hacer todo. Todo. ¿Así que así era como se sentía la entrega?. Atrajo su cabeza y enterró su lengua contra él. Retribución. Mordió su labio tan fuerte que Clark grito y se abrazaron en medio de la lluvia, tratando de absorber sangre, sudor y rabia. La chaqueta de Clark volando.**

**_~ I lived when I should have died.~_******

**Sangre de sus labios. Nariz. Boca.**

**Rabia. Rabia por los años perdidos. Por los reflejos en el espejo que jamás eran mas que eso, reflejos, porque no lo deseaban, pero no había nada que pudieran hacer. Lágrimas que nunca se derramarían, corridas afirmados en una ducha que no era mas que eso, una ducha. Repugnancia hacia la debilidad. Deseo. Pasos que guiaban sus destinos, que solo los hacían existir. Existir. Como si eso tuviera algún significado, alguna explicación, alguna razón. Cuando todo lo que veían eran sus reflejos en ese espejo vacío. ****Incompleto. Incompleto.**

**_Un Luthor no solicita, no pregunta, no confía, no cree. _**

**_~ I lived when I should have died.~_******

_why am i so selfish? _

****

****

****

**Rabia porque aunque destruyeran cada espejo, en cada lugar, simplemente no cambiaría el hecho. Simplemente no lo haría. El reflejo, realidad fragmentada, como sus pequeñas e insignificantes almas. Almas que alguna vez habían tenido la fe de ser algo grande. Rabia porque esas almas podían conquistar el mundo y matar y revivir y re inventarse, y salvar a mujeres y a niños, e ir a la guerra, y comer los mismos platos cada día, y no alimentarse bien, y tener orgasmos perfectos. Vacíos.. Pero ahí estaban. Caminando, renegando de una grandeza que a nadie le importaba una mierda. Porque esa grandeza, implicaba la plenitud. La plenitud de estar completos.**

**_Un Luthor no espera, no depende, no renuncia, no se arrodilla, no tiene piedad._**

**_Diver_**_timien_to.__

**_~ You see, I don't want to do good things.  I want to do great things.~_**

- **_Porque no pude._**

****

****

_i push away everyone who loves me _

****

****

**Bebiendo del labio de Clark, y pudo obviar el hecho de que este sobrevivía del suyo. Pero no pudo. No pudo pasarlo por alto, no pudo. Una sola palabra. Un sollozo, tan desesperado y patético que en un solo momento lo llevo lo mas lejos que nunca había estado de su mundo. Su pequeño mundo. Liberado y apresado en la verdad. Una palabra, sollozada, en medio del viento. Y supo porque no podía dejarlo ir, porque no podía renunciar a él, porque al verse al espejo todo lo que veía no era el vacío, era la perdida. Porque cada noche dormía con sus fantasmas y su padre respirando _tras_ él. _Sobre_ él.**

**_Un Luthor no espera, no pregunta, no solicita, no predica, no lucha en otras guerras, no C_****r**_ee…_

_Por supuesto que no. _

- "_¿Porque lo haces?. _

- _¿Porque no?". _

****

****

****

**Y no pudo más que soltar un gemido. Mitad sollozo, mitad risa, mitad alma. ¿Era esto lo que buscaba?, ¿Rendición?, ¿Ira?, ¿Desprecio?. No Lex. Lo que buscas, es estar completo. Por una vez. Plenitud. Existir. No caminar entre los que tanto se había mofado. No existir a medias porque tu madre había muerto y estabas solo y asustado y tu padre te confortó… Te conforto. Haciéndote débil. Haciéndote igual. Para que no olvidaras tu lugar. Bajo él. Siempre bajo él. Lo que buscabas, era a Clark.**

**Gracioso el basar su existencia en una persona. Gracioso el rechazar la fe implícita en tal elección. Gracioso el creer que era una elección. Gracioso el que creyera que era _Su_ elección. Lo tiro contra la pared, frente a la fuente griega que estúpidamente, no dejaba de funcionar.**

**_Un Luthor no solicita._**

**_~ Your mother would be proud. ~ _**

****

****

_i don't want, want to be like this_

****

****

****

****

**Y el sollozo se lo llevo el viento. Y lo que ni su padre, ni sus amantes, ni sus momentos de mayor oscuridad, solo en el teatro de su mansión, viendo fotografía tras fotografía de Lana. Vida perfecta. Vida perfecta e incompleta porque ella, ella… Vídeo tras vídeo, toma tras toma de él. Siempre él. Principio y fin. Le tomo a Clark un solo sollozo. Una sola palabra.**

**_Un Luthor no renuncia.. _**

****

- **_Lex… _**

**Y Lex cayo de rodillas. ****Derrotado. **

**Que... propicio, Lex.**

_i just want someone to hold me _

****

**~&~&~@~&~&~**__****

****

****

****

**Tal dolor. Tal dolor y vida en una sola palabra. Derrota y aceptación. Y él quería borrarlo. Borrar algo, algo que son estaba seguro de saber, comprender o aceptar. Porque llevaba años no haciéndolo. Saco la camisa del pantalón de Clark. Borra. Suprime. Quita. Desaparece. Aniquila. Todo mal. Toda violencia. Todo dolor. Lamiendo. Succionando. Tratando con tanta desesperación de tragar hasta el último llanto de Clark, de limpiar su alma de tanto dolor. De llevar hasta el infierno toda su desesperación, de por un momento, darle un respiro. **

_Borra el dolor._

_Borra las esperas._

Borra los años.

_Borra el sol saliendo tras de él._

_Borra la no pertenencia._

_Borra las estrellas._

_Borra el hogar._

_Borra tu toque._

_Cólmate._

_Desaparece las imágenes que lo cazan_

_Danzando en su cabeza_

_Destrozando la luz._

_La luz._

_Necesitas la luz._

_La necesitas._

_Complétate. _

_Róbale el aliento._

_Él necesita existir._

Necesita creer en su existencia. 

_¿Para que?._

_Que... inspirador, Lex._

****

**Manos en el pecho de Clark, arañándolo. Una de ellas rasguñando, rasgando su pezón. Oscuro. Dorado. Lex subió un segundo, viendo como este se endurecía, la piel tiritando y eso era... Mordió fuerte y se gano un gemido. Gemido y sollozo. No quiso oír más. Oscuro. Pequeño. Comenzó a moverse contra el miembro de Clark, y este lo abrazo. Fuerte. Tanto que casi no podía respirar. Pero no pudo pensar en otro lugar donde… bajo de pronto, tomándolo en su boca. Acallando su cabeza. Acallando su sanidad. Porque no había lugar para ella. Porque había estado toda su vida bajo su influjo y nada, nada había calmado su ansia. **

**_Un Luthor no ansia._**

****

_Estoy lleno de ti                                                                                                        _

_Estas dentro de mí._

_Y soy todo lo que ves_

_Todo lo que rezas._

_Levantaras una piedra_

_Y me encontraras._

**Lo sostuvo con fuerza mientras Clark acababa. Lamió hasta que las últimas gotas cayeron. Mezclándose con la lluvia. Lavando. Quitando. Usurpándole por un momento todo el dolor, hasta que la única cosa que pudiera hacer, fuera decir su nombre. _Lex, Lex, Lex_. En esa voz tan llena de desventura que le partía el alma. Y entonces noto que ese era su propósito. Acabar con su oscuridad. _¿Y quien acabara con la tuya?… no lo sé,…_ _pero mientras tanto… él habrá olvidado por un segundo lo que soy y… será libre…_**

**_Un Luthor no cree en falsas historias de humanidad y deseos. _**

****

****

****

_i push away everyone who loves me _

****

****

****

**No noto que sollozaba quedamente. Ni Clark, lo cual era una bendición. Clark cayo de rodillas y Lex puso una mano en la parte baja de su espalda. Justo ahí. Afirmándolo. Sosteniéndolo. Poseyéndolo. Y Clark empezó a sollozar de nuevo, tan quieto, suave, y Lex creyó que nada podría redimirlo. Y Lex creyó que nunca había oído nada tan hermoso.**

**_Un Luthor no necesita._**

_Gasto mi tiempo_

_Alejado de ti._

_Te miro detrás de los ojos_

_Y solo mi imagen se proyecta._

_Me veo en el espejo_

_Y no hay nadie mas que tu_

_Soy alfa._

_¿Dejaras que te baje el cielo,_

_que te acune y mientras lo destruyo,_

_Te canté canciones?._

_Las flores mueren por ti_

_Para mi solo preguntas._

_Oh, lo siento._

_¿Te asusto?._

**_Nada sucede. Nada. No puedo alejarlo de todo. No puedo alejarlo de mí. No puedo alejarlo de mí. No puedo alejar todo mal… no puedo alejarme de mí…_**

****

****

****

****

_i don't want to be like this_

****

****

****

****

**Acerco su frente a la de Clark. Mirada baja. Pestañas llenas de lluvia. Y Lex trago su sollozo. Tanta belleza.  **_Tan perdido. Tan perdido. Tan perdido. _****

**Clark siguió llorando. Palabras ensuciando labios tan perfectos. **

**_Un Luthor no espera._**

- **No puedo dejarte ir,- susurro.- _no puedo_ dejar de amarte… - subió los ojos y todo el odio de su amor se reflejo en él. **

**Y se llevo el aliento de Lex. **

**_~ We have a future... ~_**

****

****

****

_i just want someone to hold me... _

**~&~&~@~&~&~**

**Rendición. Cegado por el odio, por el poder, por la ira. Destruyo ese instante de calma en la que se habían unido. Notando que la lluvia no era lo único que cubría el rostro de Lex. Y solo bebió de esa imagen. Insuflándole vida. **_ De nuevo. De nuevo. De nuevo. De nuevo. De nuevo. _**Y eso lo lleno de desesperación. Respirar por primera vez. Respirar.**

**_Un Luthor no lucha en guerras inútiles. _**

**_why am i so childish? _**

****

****

_Perdido. Perdido. Perdido. Perdido…_

****

****

- **No quiero amarte, no quiero… sal de mí, sal, ¡¡SAL!! …. Déjame ir, sal, ¡sal! …- golpeo el suelo con su puño, porque no podía patear su mísero corazón. Tan duro. Que no era posible que latiera. Solo, _no_. No era. Lex solo lo sostuvo. **

- **no puedo…- **_no quiero_…

_Porque no pude._

****

****

****

****

**_~ 'Cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war!'~_**

****

****

****

****

**Como un mantra disolviéndose en su garganta. Se tiro encima de Lex y movió sus caderas con ferocidad, mientras el hombre bajo él se deshacía en medio de la hierba. El jardín de su madre. ¿Cuantas veces Clark le había oído decir que solo en ese lugar sentía paz?. Él le daría paz. Le daría guerra, le daría todo. Porque simplemente podía. Porque simplemente quería. Porque simplemente lo deseaba. Porque simplemente lo necesitaba. Una mano en su trasero y simplemente se fundieron. **

**Dejo que Lex sencillamente se rindiera, y dejara que él llevara el ritmo. No había mucho que pudiera hacer. No había nada, nada que Lex pudiera hacer. Porque era Clark, pudiendo. Dando. Deseando. Necesitando. Y podía ir día tras día. Derramando miserias y arrogancia. Pero al final, se vería al espejo y todo lo que vería, sería a él. Incompleto. Vacío. Excepto ahora.**

- **¿Qué es lo que necesitas Lex?- susurro. Primario. Oscuro. Rasposo. **_Te daré todo. Todo._

- **… A ti- susurro y antes de que el viento se llevara el sonido. Clark se lo llevo a él. **

- **Nunca vas a poder borrar esto. - **_nunca vas a poder borrarme._

- **Nunca pude- sonrío. Clark solo deseo quitar esa satisfacción arrogante de su rostro. **_Despojarlo. Desnudarlo… he ahí algo en que considerar_**. Ni siquiera reconoció la profundidad de esa necesidad. **

**_~ Deseo no es necesidad Clark.~_**

****

****

**_Hijo de puta. Te recordare la diferencia._**

_Estoy en cada segundo que tu nombre me reza_

_Rodeándote, siempre rodeándote._

_Estoy en cada palabra que pronuncias_

_Hastiándote, siempre hastiándote._

_Estoy en cada puerta que cierras para encontrarme_

_Asfixiándote._

_Llagándote._

_it's because my mother never loved me_

****

****

****

**Se alejo de pronto y Lex quedo en el suelo. Mojado. Golpeado. Sucio. Sudando. Lleno de lodo y otras cosas. Tomo aire y se quedo mirando la espalda de Clark, mientras veía como el hombre parecía decidir el camino a seguir. La vida a seguir. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Lex se aterrorizo. **

_Soñándote_

_Esperándote_

_Estoy en cada lágrima_

_Cada suspiro_

_Cada remordimiento_

_Cada orgasmo_

_Cada lamento_

_Cada negación_

_Cada laguna de fortaleza_

_Cada destrucción_

_Cada alienación._

_Cada vez que sucumbas_

_Cada vez que te doblegues_

_Cada vez que te anules_

_Cada vez que me niegues_

_Cada vez que me niegues_

_Cada vez que me niegues_

_Cada vez que me niegues_

No puedo estar solo. No puedo estar solo. No puedo estar solo… 

**Palabras con miedo a la verdad. Como siempre Lex.**

**_Un Luthor no depende. _**

_i don't want, want to be like this_

****

****

****

**Así que así es como se siente… quebrado.**

**Clark podía oír la melodía de esa voz que amaba tanto a miles de distancia.**

_i just want someone to hold me _

**~&~&~@~&~&~**

**_No puedo estar solo. _**

**_No puedo estar solo. _**

**_No puedo estar solo… sin ti. _**

_Un Luthor no necesita._

****

****

****

- **Clark…- susurro. **

- **¿Quién lo hará Lex? …- Lex trago saliva… **_Dios, no_**- ¿quien acabara con la tuya?.. ¿Quién te sacara de la oscuridad? … **

- **…Tu… - respondió un niño de nueve años aterrorizado, en un campo de maíz, con la cabeza calva y un padre viéndolo como si estuviera completamente muerto. _Tu_, respondió el chico junto al lecho de su madre, pidiéndole a Dios, por única vez, que no la dejara ir, que tuviera piedad, que la dejara vivir un día mas, solo un día, y él le mostraría el rosal que había plantado en el jardín. Tanta ira. _Tu_, respondió el hombre en medio de la noche, cubierto de sudor, con la garganta aun sabiendo a él. Solo a él. _Tu_, le respondió el hombre que tenía un enorme espejo en su habitación, engañaba, mentía, adulaba, dormía, y bebía de todos. **

- **Entonces… - respondió Clark y dio vuelta con la mirada perdida, solo para encontrarla en él. Lex ni siquiera se molesto en respirar. No era necesario. Clark respiraba por los dos. Clark. Estiro la mano y Lex... la tomo. Lo vio a los ojos encontrándose con un par de ojos negros. Y lo supo. Que ahí no habría sumisión ni chicos de rodillas con el sol saliendo por detrás. Tomo la mano y fue levantado sin esfuerzo. Ni uno- muéstrame tu casa Lex- humor. Oscuro. Lex puso su mano en la cintura de Clark, impulsándolo a caminar más rápido, pero Clark no lo dejo. Si era posible, Lex se sintió mas excitado todavía. **

- **¿Alguna preferencia?.- Lex se resistió a la risa histérica. **

- **Solo reconociendo territorio- sonrieron. De pronto, benditos poderes, se encontró delante de Clark, frente a la puerta. **

- **¿Ha?. **

- **La llave Lex… esta cerrada- Lex murmuro una mala palabra y... sí, risa. Insanamente feliz. Tanto por la victoria. **_No reiría mucho si fuera tu._** Clark se estremeció en respuesta. **

- **En el siglo XXI usamos tarjetas de seguridad Clark… tendré que…- Clark lamió la oreja derecha. Succionando el lóbulo con fuerza. Probando a Lex. Este no emitió sonido alguno. Abrió la puerta y Clark lo empujo con gentileza hacia adentro. Quince metros hacia la derecha esta la escalera, una de tantas, que conectaba con el área de la casa en la cual Lex vivía. Hogar dulce hogar… **

- **…¿Tendré que?- gruño en su cuello. **

- **¿Ha?. **

- **Decías, _"Clark, tendré que?"._ **

- **Darte una. **

- **Lex, Lex, ni siquiera me has enviado flores o joyas. **

- **Te los ofrecí si más no recuerdo- se movió hacia atrás, su trasero presionando la erección del periodista. Sonrío ante la respuesta y se alejo un poco- gruñiste en respuesta…. Algo como lo que has hecho recién. **

- **Hmm.- la replica se manifestó en manos sobre su cadera, atrayéndolo, duro, contra él. Lex se quejo suavemente- Supongo que eso responde la pregunta de la noche- sonrieron suavemente. Curioso que después de todos estos años, de todo lo que había pasado, la risa pudiera encontrarlos en medio de un pasillo frío. Piso frío. Clark desabotonando la camisa con infinito cuidado. **

- **Ha… Solo- separo sus piernas mientras Clark se movía rítmicamente contra él. Solo unos segundos, se levanto y Lex casi protesto en respuesta. Casi. No era parte del juego. No hoy. Y de seguro en algún momento futuro dejaría de llamarlo así. El hombre sobre él, puso una pierna a cada lado de su cintura, nuevamente se dedico a los botones- … arráncalo… **

- **No.- gruño. Áspero. Cavernoso. Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda. Esa voz. Miro con atención a Clark. Nadie se estaba riendo ahí. Primario. Una vez desatada, la hecho hacia un lado cuidadosamente  y se re acomodo sobre Lex- Lindo- murmuro. Voz un poco más humana. **

- **¿Alguna herencia genética que deba conocer?. **

- **¿Costumbre sexual kriptoniana con respecto a bastardos billonarios sin cabello?. No, me temo que no. Pero si deseas saber, estoy limpio, y hasta ahora mis corridas no han dejado a nadie ciego o ateo. **

- **Lastima. Ha, mierda, eso duele. Y es trillo…¡ha!…- Sé río. Clark simplemente empezó a succionar y morder desde su garganta. Succión desde la clavícula hasta el borde de su pezón izquierdo. Lo mismo desde el otro lado. Lex apenas refreno un grito cuando el alienígena encima de él. Sexy alienígena. Grande alienígena. Grande.. Hmm. Moreno alienígena. Piel dorada alienígena… ha, si, cuando el alienígena encima de él mordió la punta, solo la punta del pezón, enviando electricidad a cada poro de su cuerpo.. Luego paso su lengua alrededor, nunca tocándolo directo. Lex gimió. **

- **Dime Lex, - esa voz de nuevo- ¿cuántas veces me has imaginado así?. **

- **¿Que es esto?, ¿Muéstrame lo tuyo y te muestro lo mío?, ¡¡¡Haha, mierda!!!...- Clark mordió la piel sensitiva, cercana al pezón derecho **_y como demo_**...   tan cercana, pero no, no era, no era lo que Lex… y dolía. La risa suave de Clark vibrando sobre el pecho de Lex y este. Sí. Insano. Insano porque ambos estaban estúpidamente felices. Y no podían negarlo. Desesperación y felicidad. **_Encantador_**.- eres una pequeña mierda, ¿lo sabías?. **

- **Muéstrame lo tuyo y…- paso una mano por debajo de Lex y este arqueo la espalda, Clark comenzó a morder el ombligo, enterrando la lengua con una gentileza, que hizo que Lex no se atreviera a mirar. Luego se dedico a lamer el estómago, lamidas largas, cortas, eternas. Succionando en cadena hasta arriba. Y luego… Luego paraba. Sin llegar. Sin llegar… Puso su muslo entre las piernas de Lex pero este se resistió. Aun no. **

- **Hmm. Veamos… no. **

- **Ha. Lastima.- Se detuvo. Lex solo sonrío. **

- **Sabes que pagaras por esto con sangre, ¿cierto?. Kriptonita incluida hermoso. **

- **Promesas, promesas… ¿quieres sangre?- pregunto todo curiosidad. **

- **Siempre supe que eras un maligno, maligno extraterrestre... - Lex movió un dedo acusador frente a él y Clark intento morderlo. Mirada negra- malo- ronroneó. **

- **¿Qué tan malo?- Se puso entre las piernas de Lex de nuevo y empezó a moverse. Malditos extraterrestres y su supervelocidad. **

- **Muy…malo…malo, ha…malo… malvadamente diabólico- frotándose contra.. - Ha, sí... **

- **Dice la mente criminal. **

- **Deberías estar orgulloso, yo no… Haha, mierda, mierda. - movió sus manos, de pronto sorpresivamente funcionales, y tomo esa boca, llagándola, mordiendo ese labio inferior, sin prestar atención al gemido emitido, mezcla de placer y dolor. Cuando se separaron, paso su lengua, ondulante, sobre el inferior. Llenos. Plenos. Hinchados- cortemos la charla ET. **

- **Cualquiera diría que estas rogando Lex. **

- **Cualquiera diría que ese es el punto.**

- **Imagínate.- un movimiento fuerte, demasiado fuerte, contra su entrepierna lo hizo gritar. A ambos. Demasiado sensible. Demasiado- ¡Mierda!- se largo a reír y Lex le tapo la boca brevemente. **

- **¿Probando tu medicina?, Y Shh Clark, o mi gente empezara un operativo. **

- **Como si no supieran que me estoy jodiendo a su jefe. **

- **Ha, ha, promesas- movió el dedo. **

- **Apuesto que Daniel también lo sabe. **

- **Lo adoras, ¿no es cierto?. **

- **Se parece a alguien que conozco.- Lex sonrió.- Shh Lex, o mi gente empezara la colonización.- era tan extraño oírle reír, aunque fuera breve. Y tus bromas son tan, tan tristes, Clark. **

- **Te halagas Clark… él tiene. ¡Ha!… Él tiene.. Sus talentos. **

- **¿Sobrio?. **

- **Hmm. **

- **Lex… **

- **Si me dices que la exclusividad esta de moda. Tendré que herirte.- Clark se levanto. Dejándolo en el suelo. Sudado. Excitado. Su pecho con una serie de marcas con forma de cruz. Sonriendo, sabiendo que la presa era suya**. _Aprendes rápido, siempre fuiste así. Aun con tu mal sentido del humor._

- **Si me dices que dejaras que cualquiera me joda, tal vez yo lo haga… solo si lo pides amablemente. **

- **No seas ingenuo, Clark. No te ofendas a ti mismo. **

- **No lo hagas tu, Lex.- estiro la mano. Ese pecho, respirando fuerte. Piel blanca, traslúcida, cubriendo sangre, músculos perfectos y miserias. Los pezones Rosado pálido, pero no tanto, erectos e intocados.  pequeños-¿Qué quieres que haga Lex?… Haré lo que pidas- tanta promesa… Oyó la respiración cesar. Y Lex simplemente se le quedo viendo. Ojos negros. Sudor, sexo y algo más. Algo más. **

- **… - estiro la mano de nuevo. Amando el tiempo entre medio. La calma adentro. Un relámpago iluminó el hombre en el suelo. Cómodo... - El tiempo nos alcanzara Clark. La soledad es un paso más. **

- **¿Te sientes solo ahora Lex?. ¿Alguna vez lo sentiste?.- **_conmigo**. **_**Si era posible, Lex lo odio mas en esos segundos. La excitación volviéndose dolorosa. Respirando en su entre pierna cuando debería haber muerto hacia un rato atrás. La de Clark claramente definida. Tan hermosa. Se sentó con calma, suspirando levemente**. _Si me levantas Clark, te levantaras conmigo**.**_**- Ven conmigo Lex. **

- **¿Y tú lo harás?. **

- **… Si- tras un momento, Lex tomo la mano. **_Divertimiento, Lex. _**Su cuerpo traslucido, conectándose con la figura más oscura. Dorada. Una parte suya, pareció quebrarse, y otra, otra pareció re establecerse. La misma que hoy casi había sido destruida por los matones de su padre. Lex se estremeció. Comparándolo… Dios… **

- **cuando esto se sepa… cuando alguien… **

- **lo sé… **

- **Tu carrera estará acabada. **

- **Lo sé.- cerro los ojos por un segundo. Cuando los abrió, se dio cuenta que Clark había hecho lo mismo.  Subieron las escaleras con calma y Clark saco el cinturón de Lex por detrás con eficiencia.**

- **Impresionante. **

- **Lo soy. **

_Y te veré a los ojos_

_Y me alejare caminando_

_Y morirás de nuevo_

_Y te darás cuenta._

_De que yo ese camino lo había transitado_

_Y seguirás mis huellas_

_Y recobraras mis olores_

_Y yo botare los tuyos_

_Y te prepararas en la noche_

_Y no estaré contigo_

_Y serás libre_

_Y seré libre_

_Y habremos muerto_

_Pero habremos renacido_

_Y habrá vacío_

_Y habrá gritos_

_Y será alumbramiento_

_De lo que siempre hemos sido_

_Y de lo que nunca volveremos a ser._

**~&~&~@~&~&~**

**Y él siempre había querido ser humano. Tan errado. Siempre había querido estar con Lex, _ser_, con Lex, dormir con Lex. Vivir, por Lex. Marcarlo, ser marcado, que se llevara el sufrimiento, que lo destruyera. Se saco el suéter que llevaba y Lex trago saliva. Ojos negros. Las manos en su cierre y el corazón de Lex casi se sale. Siempre había querido pertenecer. Existir. Lex se recostó en la cama, disfrutando el show. Hoy, solo por hoy, por esta noche, podía cerrar los ojos, y dejar que al otro lado del mundo alguien durmiera con la seguridad prestada. Clark sonrío. Consciente de su belleza. Golpeando sus sentidos con ella.**

**Perdida, pensó Lex. Perdida de oportunidades. Se pregunto el exacto momento en que Clark se había dado cuenta de lo perfecto que era. También se pregunto cuanto habría estado dispuesto él a entregar por estar presente… mucho supuso, no lo suficiente. Nunca lo suficiente. No con él. **

_hold on tight _

****

****

****

****

**Clark se saco el cinturón con calma, Lex sonrío arrogante, luego el pantalón y la ropa interior. Negra. Imagina eso. Se acerco, observándolo desnudo. Vibrante. Sonrojado. Sudor brillando con una intensidad que ninguna gota de lluvia podría igualar en su pureza. Perfecto. Dejo que Lex lo observara, y luego se arrodilló frente a él. Ningún simbolismo escapándosele. _Tu carrera estará acabada._ Ninguno de los dos respiró. Luego de un segundo, Clark bajo los pantalones y la ropa interior de Lex, dando un pequeño beso en la cadera. Lex respiro entrecortado. Demasiado intimo. Intenso. Cerro los ojos, pero una lamida desde su estómago hasta su pecho lo hizo abrirlos. Clark mirándolo detrás de un par de pestañas perfectas. Clark recordándole lo que estaba haciendo. Clark haciéndole abrir los ojos. Y en el momento en el que el contacto nació, ya no hubo marcha atrás. Nunca pudo. **

**Carne. Sudor. Lodo y alma. Sexo como debió ser toda la vida. Entrega.**

**En su cama. Contrastando con el negro. Casi iridiscente. La lluvia afuera, si hasta habían malditos rayos, ¿cuan mas barato podía ser eso?. ****Nunca suficiente. **

_everything will be alright _

****

****

****

**Dejo que Lex lo mirara un segundo, y antes de que el hombre ante él pudiera recuperarse para pelear otra de las inútiles batallas que llevaban años librando. Se coloco encima de él, y dejo que la sabana lo cubriera. Lex bebiendo de cada músculo. Perdido. Lex con las piernas abiertas, odiándose por su falta de control. Lamiéndose los labios. Lamiendo lo suyos, cerrando la boca sobre un pezón más oscuro que el suyo, mordiéndolo de la misma manera en que Clark lo había hecho, recorriendo con sus dedos la piel morena, iridiscente. Contrastes con sabor a whisky y chocolate. ¿No era eso levedad?. ¿No era es humanidad?. Nunca cambio. **

_if i choose i... _

****

****

****

**_Apuesto que Lana nunca hizo que abrieras las piernas, ¿o sí?. No así. Celos. Patético. Patético. Patético. _**

_Borra su toque._

_Borra cada toque._

_Borra su recuerdo._

_Marca las horas, los días, los años, los músculos, los gemidos que no dejaste salir._

_Borra su toque._

_Borra su imagen._

_Borra sus suplicas_

_Borra la imagen de muerte junto a su cama_

_Borra el toque de su padre._

_Despeja su vista._

_Complétalo._

_Otórgale luminiscencia._

_Deja que te cubra_

_Cólmate de él_

_Deja que cese de existir_

_Deja que beba de ti_

_Hasta que ceses_

_Hasta que pares_

Dale existencia.

****

****

****

****

**Clark lamió nuevamente el estómago de Lex, de abajo hacia arriba y viceversa y él gimió.**

- **Dios Clark. **

- **.. Solo _Clark_, Lex- sonrío y Lex trago saliva porque era la cosa más erótica que había visto en su vida. Y todo para él. - A la mierda vivir solo, a la mierda, la soledad, los años, las esperas, si quieres tenerme, lo harás. Solo que con tenerme, también te tendré, ¿lo entiendes?. - ni siquiera noto que lo decía en voz alta. Duro. Profundo. Clamando territorio**

- **¡Ha!- gimió cuando Clark succiono el leve nudo, ahí, a medio camino entre su cuello y... luego, _finalmente, _bajo, y...Blanco. Rosado, ¡al fin!. Duro. Succiono fuerte y Lex dejo de respirar. _Un Luthor no cree. _**

_i don't want, want to be like this_

****

****

****

****

- **A veces creo ver el viento en ti. Creo que puedo saberte a la distancia, creo reconocer tu olor cuando has estado en algún lugar, creo oír tus pasos cuando ya te has ido, bebo de las sobras de tu vida… ¿puedes hacer eso Lex?, ¿Puedes notar mi existencia?- mordió su estómago. **

- **¡¡Haha!!.- subió. La sabana deslizándose brevemente sobre su espalda. Lex observando los músculos. Suciedad. Sudor. Lágrimas. En ese rostro. En esa espalda. Enterró las uñas y Clark permitió que lo marcara. Esa maldita espalda, moviéndose contra la sabana. **

- **Puedo caminar una milla y sentirte a la distancia… ¿Crees que puedas hacer eso?. **

- **..Tengo… Haha… gente que… lo hace por mí- Clark mordió el cuello y con facilidad tomo las manos de Lex y las mantuvo apresadas sobre su cabeza. **_No es tu tiempo, Lex. No aun_**- ¡¡¡Dios Clark!!!- **_mierda. _**M**ordió la yugular con fuerza y bajo a mordisquear con voracidad uno de sus pezones. El fin de todo mal. El fin de toda la violencia. Por unos minutos siquiera. Por unas horas, descansaría de sí mismo, de él, de la vida, de la miseria. Tan animal. Denso. Ni siquiera una gota de colonia. Puramente Clark. Férreo contra su entre pierna. _Un Luthor no pertenece. _****

_i just want someone to hold me _

****

****

****

**El fin de todo era el hogar. El fin de todo era deslizarse dentro de Lex de un golpe, y dejar sus manos en libertad, en su espalda, sacando sangre. Lo que demostraba la fuerza de su odio. Naive. Noto como Lex resistía el grito de dolor. Respiraciones agitadas**. _Nunca aceptas la derrota, ¿o sí?. ****_

****

****

****

****

- **Tan… estrecho Lex… perfecto… ha, perfecto… - gimiendo en su oído, en su cara, en sus ojos. **

**El fin era salir y entrar y a veces no tener la fuerza para verlo a la cara. El fin era sentir su cuerpo abrazado, acogido por la luz. El fin era un lugar estrecho, perfecto, glorioso. El fin era subir la cabeza y sollozar en el hombro de alguien que temblaba con tal intensidad que podría deshacerse en cualquier momento. Un miedo insano. Protección. El fin era ahogarse en el te amo, por temor a nunca poder parar de decirlo. El fin, era Lex. _Un Luthor no entrega. _**

- **¡¡¡Dios Clark!!!… Mierda. ****Dios. Mierda… **

_why am i so childish? _

****

****

****

****

**El fin era encontrar el hogar mas allá de las estrellas que lo habían abandonado en este miserable planeta. Solo, confundido, incompleto. Hasta ahora. Odiando esa plenitud. El fin era explotar dentro de esa plenitud, gritando en medio de sollozos su nombre. **_Me consumo. _**El fin era oír a la plenitud pidiendo por más. Mas duro. Mas profundo. Más. Más. Tanto que solo se perdió en esa necesidad de entregar. Tanto que se desespero porque al terminar, no le quedaron fuerzas para seguir entregando. Tanto porque no deseaba nada mas en su vida, que poder entregar. Y entonces lo supo. Que estaba acabado. **

- **Lex, Lex, Lex… tan… perfecto…- las bocas mallugadas. Piel deshaciéndose en cada toque. Quemando. **

**La plenitud, era tomar el miembro del hombre bajo él. Bajar la cabeza. Bajarla. Agachar. Subyugar, y dejar que la sabana se deslizará hacia abajo, mostrando su espalda, mientras que con cada movimiento de su lengua, en medio del supremo cansancio, limpiaba las gotas de un alma vacía hasta que simplemente no pudo mas y con su cabeza en el estómago de Lex, sollozo tan fuerte y por tanto tiempo, que ni siquiera noto que el hombre bajo el seguía temblando y lo acunaba lentamente, atrayéndolo hacia el. Cediendo.**

**El fin, no era mas que el hogar. Y el hogar era doloroso porque no puedes escapar de él. Pero por primera vez en años, era hogar. Destrucción. Guerra y mansedumbre, el hogar.  ****Que... real. **

**~&~&~@~&~&~**

****

****

****

_it's because my mother never loved me_

****

****

****

****

**Y Lex se quedo ahí. Sacudido. Entregado. Control, poder, dinero, sexo, venganza. Sexo sin luchas de poder, porque simplemente no hacían falta. Subyugado. Con el recuerdo de Clark en ese ventanal y él destruyéndole el alma. ¿Cuántas veces podría dejar de existir y solo vivir en ese momento?, ¿Cuántas veces podía repetirse que no estaba arrepentido?, ¿Cuántas veces seguiría pagando por videos, noticias, fotos del hombre sollozando encima de él. Cuanto pagaría por borrar todo.**

**Pulsando dentro de él. Murmurando palabras y mantras que nunca, nunca serían de nadie más. ¿Eso era la posesión?. Temblar mientras sentía al hombre penetrando sin mas que dolor. Plenitud.** _Duro. Duro. Fuerte. Mas profundo. Más. Hazme débil hazme humano… verdades a medias Lex. Como siempre.****_

****

****

****

****

- **Clark, Dios, Clark… **

**Y conocía la historia, conocía los finales. Conocía las probabilidades. Y dejo que el hombre arriba suyo lo hiriera por dentro, tanto que no podría sentarse bien por algunos días. Y dejo que lo marcara, dejo que llorara mientras le entregaba toda su alma. De nuevo. Nunca fue de otro modo, no con él.**

**_Un Luthor no pregunta, no entrega, no lucha en batallas inútiles, no cree, hijo mío_**

**_No lo necesita. . _**

_i don't want, want to be like this_

****

****

****

**Y Lex creyó que no lloraría. Creyó que la impresión del momento, que la fuerza, el dolor, la textura de Clark dentro de él, sería algo que podría soportar. Nunca pensó que pudiera quebrarlo de tal modo que toda su vida se deslizo hacia el infierno en ese primer empujón, en esos ojos que se fijaron en él, en cada gota de dolor, de ira, de destrucción. Placer adentro. Sus piernas entrelazadas en medio de la maldita sabana que parecía ser hecha para él.**

_i just want someone to hold me _

****

****

****

**Pulsando en él. Llenándolo. Completándolo. Moviéndose tan fuerte, cubierto de sudor y a él le pareció que así debió verse Clark al llegar a este mundo. Que así debió verse al nacer. Perdido. Cansado. Abriendo esos ojos y bebiendo de la tierra, porque la tierra no era nada si él no estaba ahí. Se pregunto si en ese momento, algo en él también se renovaba, porque no podía explicarlo de otra manera. Los gemidos. Los jadeos. Luchando por respirar. Clark temblando arriba, golpeando el punto exacto. Exacto.**

- **¡¡Dios Clark!... **

**Ni siquiera quiso pensar que ese era él.**

Have you seen my sanity?

****

****

****

****

**Lex podría ir cada día, cada día, destrozando las horas, a las personas, sus almas. Y nada, nada tendría ese poder. Textura suave, tanto, levemente rugosa, gemidos en su garganta, ojos que aunque no prestaban atención al dolor que sentía en la primera penetración, estaban atentos al exceso. Cuidando de él. Siempre cuidando. **

**Y fue eso, lo que simplemente lo destrozo.**

**_Un Luthor no cree en falsas promesas. _**

_i seem to have left it at home _

****

****

****

**Clark acabo con su nombre en los labios. Y en medio de su respiración agitada y su llanto, bajo a su entre pierna y subyugó su vida a la él. Completo. Destruido. Renacido. Todo en una sola corrida. Todo por una noche lluviosa. La memoria de lo que él había hecho en el jardín lo demolió de tal manera, el compromiso, el sometimiento… Clark limpiándolo con su lengua, acariciándolo, entregando todo. Todo. Igual que él.**

**Y Lex dejo que las lágrimas lo cubrieran_. _**_Quieto, no queremos asustar al alienígena._**Y fue la primera vez en años, desde que había llorado gritándole a Dios, pidiéndole explicaciones. Porque no había nada, nada que pudiera, ni que quisiera hacer, para que el hombre encima de él, sollozando y acariciándolo, dejara de amarlo. ****Simplemente porque podía, deseaba, necesitaba.**

**_Un Luthor no lucha, no cree, no necesita, no pregunta, no solicita, no depende, no reafirma, no renuncia, no escapa.  _**

_i feel pushed up against the wall_

****

****

****

****

****

**Eso rompió con todo. Y podía destruir el mundo. O entregárselo porque él se lo pedía. Los espasmos post orgasmos lo cubrieron. Y se trago las lágrimas, sabiendo que era el único tributo, la única forma en que podía retribuir. Acero a Clark, y lo prácticamente lo acuno en su regazo, mientras el joven lloraba. Lex solo se quedo ahí, haciendo algo que jamás, jamás había hecho. Confortando. Templando. Escuchando al viento. Oyendo voces que atrapaban en su memoria. Sangrando. Acariciando. Temblando, tragando sus lágrimas. Retribuyendo amor. Triunfante. **

**_Es lo que somos, hijo mío. _**

_like some black flag song _

****

****

****

****

**_No es aire el que respiras_**

**_Soy yo_**

**_CONTINUARA_******


	5. DREAM

**CAPITULO CINCO.**

DREAM__

PRESENTE 

- _Hola._

- _¿Clark?._

- _Si mama. **Clark-**sonrió._

- _¿Y a que debo el honor de tu llamado?._

- _Mama... - Martha rió quedamente- solo bromeo, lo sabes amor. ¿Cómo haz estado cariño?._

- _Ocupado. Iré este fin de semana._

- _Como cada fin de semana..._

- _Ja. Si, llamaba para preguntar si deseas algo._

- _Hmm. No, no, ya fui de compras, y... no. Creo que no... ¿Clark?._

- _¿Sí?..._

- _¿Qué sucede?._

_why am i so selfish? _

**_PASADO_**

****

****

- **Quédate. **

- **¿Porque?. **

- **Porque sí… mi chef cocina bien, ¿eso sirve?. **

_i push away everyone who loves me _

****

****

****

****

- **…- Suspiro…- Tal vez- sonrisa de mil voltios. Sonrisa que se va demasiado rápido. **

- **… Quédate- vocecita débil. Niño bueno. Trazando patrones incomprensibles en un pecho dorado. Obscenamente perfecto. No pudo evitar sonreír. **

- **Esa voz no te queda. **

- **¿Cuál crees que me queda?. **

- **Todas… **

- **Eso no es muy claro. **

- **No…- paso una mano por su cabello y ordeno un mechón- no me pidas claridad en este momento. ¿La palabra post orgasmo tiene algún significado para ti?.**

- **Hermoso pequeño niño. **

- **… Siempre supe de tu fijación con Lolita.  **

- **No arruines el momento Alf tercero. **

- **… ¿Cuál momento?. **

- **El momento en que todo es naive, y precede al que viene, en el cual bajare a tu entrepierna. **

- **_Post orgasmo, _****Lex.**

**_PRESENTE_******

- _Nada importante._

- _Clark... _

- _¿Alguna vez has tenido uno de esos momentos en que sabes que no sabes una mierda de esta vida?._

- _Clark... _

- _Solo ejemplifico, mama- miro hacia el cielo y sonrió. _

- _Cada día._

- _¿Y que haces con ellos?._

- _Es parte de lo que somos... **humanos** o no, Clark. Eres mas humano que muchos cariño, lo sabes._

- _Oh, no tienes idea._

_i don't want, want to be like this_

****

****

**_PASADO_****__**

****

****

****

****

- **Ha… ¡Lex! **

- **No hay vuelta atrás Clark… esta aquí- **_eres mío_**- no puedes regresar**_- eres mío, nada te arrancara de mi lado. _

- **Hace años hiciste un trabajo muy efectivo sobre eso… toda una tesis doctoral. **

- **Ouch. - silencio. **

- **¿Me construirás el mundo perfecto?. **

- **Si quieres… si quieres puedo hacer algo mejor que eso. **

- **¿Así?. **

- **Sí. **

- **¿Qué es mejor que eso? **

- **Lo que te haré ahora. **

- **…. Dios Lex… **

_i just want someone to hold me _

****

****

****

****

- **¿Te irás?- retiro su boca. **_Rox..**.**_** Lex sonrío. **

- **Mierda- gimió. Tan buen trabajo con esa boca. _Boca con heridas_.- Oh… mierda._ - _sonrisa. _La extra tiburón de nuevo. _**_Hey tibu, siéntate al lado de ramerita y débil mental, toma algunas palomitas de maíz, disfruta la sesión._** Lex se le quedo viendo. **

**_PRESENTE_******

- _Clark, sea lo que sea..._

- _No es nada._

- _Son las once de la noche. Madre anciana. No es nada jovencito._

- _No soy un jovencito._

- _Sin comentarios._

- _Mama._

- _Te amo._

- _También yo._

- _Es solo..._

- _¿Solo que?._

_hold on tight _

****

PASADO 

****

****

****

- **Sanara hermoso. Quédate.- se apoyo en sus codos y lo miro expectante, una de sus sonrisas sucias y Clark se sonrojo levemente- quédate y te haré la mejor que te hayan hecho en toda tu vida. **

- **Eres una prostituta Lex. **

- **También tu. **

- **… Buen punto…¿Lex?. **

- **Hmm. **

- **Dios, ahí, ahí…- requirió una gran disciplina mental formar las frases- ¿por qué?. **

- **¿Cuál respuesta quieres?. **

- **La verdad. **

- **No estas listo para ella- imito a su padre y Clark no pudo dejar de sonreír. Ni idea de lo que era capaz de hacer en Lex. Ni provocar. **

- **No desvíes el tema, y por favor, no vuelvas a imitar a tu padre, eso es demasiado enfermo. **

- **¿No imitaciones de mi padre mientras hago esto?.- dijo casi sonriendo y subió hasta encontrarse frente a él **

- **Deja eso Lex. **

- **Podrías haberla matado y lo sabes. Podrías haberme destrozado y lo sabes… **

**_PRESENTE_******

_everything will be alright _

****

****

- Debería ser... 

- _Nunca será suficiente, Clark._

- _¿Por qué?._

- _Porque no podemos basar quienes somos en absolutos. Nuestra naturaleza es mutable._

- _Tengo un par de argumentos... Clark. Nosotros **elegimos. **No todo es blanco y negro. Nada es absoluto, pero nosotros elegimos, y en esa elección, esta implícita la consecuencia._

- _Y es lo único absoluto._

- _Quizás sea lo más cercano._

**_PASADO_**__

****

****

****

- **Poder sobre el ser más poderoso de la tierra... - **_etc. _

- **Etc. **

- **Juguete sexual- Lex succiono su garganta. **

- **Hmm- asintió. **

- **Necesito mas que eso. **

_if i choose i... _

****

****

****

****

- **… - lo miro y respiro de su esencia. Sexo. Sudor. Y otros olores que su buena educación no le permitía mencionar. Dios, deberían envasar este olor. Realmente a él nunca le habían importado las buenas maneras. **

- **Porque lo deseo… porque no deseo nada más. **

- **¿Por qué?. **

- **Solo porque sí. **

- **No es cierto Lex. **

- **Lo sé… pero que quede entre nosotros- batió las pestañas y Clark casi se atora de risa; quiso moverse, pero Lex fue más rápido y presiono sobre su entrepierna…- quédate… porque puedes… simplemente porque lo pido… muy, muy amablemente. - **_no me dejes solo, no me dejes caer, y no dejare que nada, nada te toque… deja que me crucifique en tu luz, déjame vivir a través de ti, déjame resucitar, déjame beber de tu presencia. Déjame purgar_**- Simplemente porque eliges.- _señoras y señores Lex Luthor el Rey del... sí. _**

****

****

****

****

**_PRESENTE_**

****

****

- Quizás sea la única persona que pueda ir cambiar eso. Las consecuencias.

- _Te criamos para que hicieras uso de tu propia habilidad de discernimiento. ¿Naive?, Quizás, pero fue nuestra opción. El cambio implica tanta responsabilidad o más. Pero es algo que siempre has sabido._

- _¿Y entonces?..._

- _... Pareces tan..._

- _¿Perdido?._

****

****

_i just want someone to hold me...hold me... _

****

**_PASADO_****__**

****

****

****

****

****

**Y Clark vio esos ojos, que le prometían el mundo, cuando solo quería esos ojos. Y Clark quiso creer, porque de lo contrario su existencia no sería mas que eso, y estaba harto, cansado.**

_oh and i try to wish it all away _

****

****

****

**Y Clark era solo un pobre diablo enamorado. **

_everyday, a __little__ closer, a little closer to hell_

****

**Se cubrió con la sabana después de un momento. Lex encima. Corazón saltando en un pecho frío. Clark lo abrazo.**

**_PRESENTE_**

****

****

****

- _¿Lo estas?._

- _¿Alguna vez no lo estuve?._

- _No vayas por ese camino, Clark. Eres mejor que eso._

- _Tengo derecho a los ataques preadolescentes._

- _También tienes derecho a abrir los ojos, y dejar de sentir que el mundo gira en torno a tu sufrimiento._

- _No me des esa charla._

- _Entonces no hagas parecer que la mereces._

- _¿Crees que no lo hago?._

- _Creo que crié a un hijo con la suficiente capacidad de honestidad en él, para discernir los caminos por los cuales debe transitar._

- _Es el punto. A veces... no puedo controlarlos._

- _¿Y quien te dijo que puedes hacerlo?._

- _.... ¿Lex?..._

- _Ha._

- _Sí. **Ha.** _

- _Clark..._

- _Lo sé..._

- _... Suenas tan perdido cariño._

- _Lo estoy..._

- _Tal vez._

- _Siempre optimista._

- _Porque **se, **quien eres._

- _¿Te importaría compartir la información?._

- _Estas imposible hoy. Cuídate._

- _Lo intento._

- _No, no lo haces..._ _pero lo harás._

- _Suenas segura._

- _Lo estoy hijo, lo estoy._

- _¿Por qué?._

- _Porque nada importante paso hoy._

- _Ja._

- _Touche._

- _Te odio._

- _También. Tendré el pie de manzana esperando._

**_CONTINUARA_******


	6. HOLDING

**CAPITULO SEIS.**

HOLDING 

**_UN MES DESPUÉS. _**

****

****

****

**Candidez. Es curioso no sentirse solo. Adictivo.**

- **Me he defraudado. **

- **Hmm… nada como defraudarse en París. - mano por la espalda. Aceitosa. Apetecible. **

- **Seriamente- pequeña agresividad. Cambios de piel, Lex se regocijo como niño chico. Incansable. Sonrieron tristes. La verdad duele. **

- **¿Cómo es eso?- fingió fingir seriedad. **

- **No soy mas que un pobre y triste objeto sexual. Malgastando años de guerras, libros y sesiones fotográficas. **

- **Me gustan las fotos… deliciosas. Compre ese ejemplar… y Clark… - succión- no eres pobre. **

- **Hmm… mi vida es un mal argumento. Mi nombre es Mary Sue, vengo de Kansas y mi deseo es que todo el mundo tengaaaa!!!- sonrisa reptilinea sobre su pecho. Soplo sobre la piel- paz y terminar con el hambre. **

- **Clark. Tu le pateas el trasero a cualquier Miss Kansas, con o sin vestido. **

- **Lo sé, ¿no es eso triste?. **

- **No, no realmente. Solo interesante. **

- **Mi vida es un triste argumento. Okkkkkkkk!!!!!!. Haz eso de nuevo. **

- **No… y probablemente. **

- **Disfrazado de conversaciones sin tema especifico. **

- **Mutatis mutandis. **

- **Todo cambia y permanece.- leve mordisco en su hombro derecho. Saboreando. Era curioso, Lex nunca dejaba de hacer eso. Curiosamente obvio el hecho de que no era su estilo- No puedo evadir por siempre.- entonó solemnemente- Los caminos y decisiones implican el conocimiento de nuestra levedad y fortaleza, la levedad en la fuerza, la fuerza en.. **

- **Clark, me provocaras dolor de cabeza. Cállate y sé hermoso.- sonriendo, Lex se acomodo encima de él. Sudor y algo más. Caliente. Horrendamente perfecto.-… - ¿Y luego que?. **

- **Luego nos sacamos la mierda, y nos emborrachamos en nombre de los ancestros. Ya sabes, el honor de la raza y todo eso. **

- **Profundo. **

- **Me solazo en la profundidad. **

- **Hmm, ¿en serio?- pequeño movimiento. Manos arañando. Un segundo y volvió a su… _reposo_. **

- **Aja. - Clark suspiro contento. Por alguna razón, Lex pensó que algo en el mundo debería estar explotando ahora mismo. No duro mucho, acerco al hombre arriba suyo y simplemente enterró las uñas y mordió ronroneando. Fuerte. **

- **¡Mierda Clark, estas en pose agresiva!- sonrío. Clark no lo vio y lo miro con leve preocupación. A veces, simplemente no se medía. **

- **Debes decirme cuando no…- se corto. Lex sonriendo. Petulante. ¿Suave?. **

- **Créeme, lo haré. **

- **Veremos- Clark puso una mano en la cintura de Lex, y lo volteo con facilidad- Rumores dicen que tu padre esta escarbando sobre mí. **

- **Imagina eso…ah… mal chico- paso la uña sobre el pezón. Sobre excitado. Arañó lento. Lex solo sonrío entre presumidamente aburrido. **_Haha, vamos a ver cuanto te dura._**Lex amaba eso, el punto exacto el cual el placer daba paso a lo insoportable. __**

- **Y aquí estamos. **

- **Sí. **

- **Jugando con tu cabeza. **

- **¿Hmm?- inocente. Movimiento perfecto, cortante sobre la piel. Rosado. Sobre piel blanca, casi traslúcida sobre las sabanas azules, ¿podría haber algo más cliché?. Clark sonrío tranquilo. **

- **Jugando con tu espíritu. **

- **Aja. **

- **Y no hay razones. **

- **Yay. - esta vez, simplemente rasgo. **

- **¡Eso duele, maldita sea!- risa breve ronca. Casi esperada. **

- **Lo hace, ¿no es así?. **

- **… Dame razones. **

- **No. **

- **No. Dime. Explícame. **

- **No puedo dar sentido al mundo Lex- enterró la uña y Lex se resistió a emitir protesta. Sonrisa presumida. **

- **Me importa una mierda este mundo, Clark. **

- **No es cierto. **

- **Quiero saber el porque. **

- **Porque sí. **

- **Y pensar que entre los dos, al menos hay mas de doscientos de IQ. **

- **Habla por ti retrasado mental.- Clark río. Terrible humor, y Lex se quedo viéndolo. Era una de las pocas veces. Honesto. Abierto. Tranquilo. Verdadero. Retazos del pasado fluyendo en algo nuevo. Nuevo. Lex necesitaba renacer de vez en cuando y convertirse en sal.- ¿Por qué?. **

- **No sé. **

- **Sí sa…. Ha- resistió la urgencia de moverse- eso… duele.. Creo- Clark se dedico a lamer las pequeñas gotas de sangre. **

- **Bien, te he marcado, soy tu dueño, tu alma es mía, estilo alienígena, dominación, bwuaaa.- se estiro encima de él y Lex solo movió la cabeza. Insanamente feliz- Estoy aburrido.**

- **Pobre niño. Tienes el peor sentido del humor del mundo.**

- **Herencia de mi abuela. **

- **Ha. Eso lo explica. **

- **Hmm… no soy el único que evado y lo sabes- detuvo el movimiento que había empezado hace unos minutos. **

- **Ha, le quitas la diversión a todo. En fin Clark, es que simplemente eres un pedazo de c-- Clark mordió el pezón.- ¡Wow, cual es tu problema hoy!- sonrío. **

- **Ya sé que soy un buen pedazo de carne, Lex- Lex solo movió la cabeza. **

- **Exacto lo que iba a decir. **

- **Pero. - no presto atención a la interrupción- Soy mas que un rostro bonito- suspiro exageradamente. **

- **Ok. **

- **No soy el único que evado. **

- **Un punto a favor ojos verdes.- **_ ahora, ¿de donde vino eso Lexy?. Yada, yada. Etc.._

- **¿No pensé que lleváramos marcador?. **

- **Entre nosotros siempre, hermoso - Clark le envío una mirada asesina. **

- **Debería haber alguna cláusula en la declaración de principios de los bisexuales, con respecto a esa palabra. Evolucionamos cada día. **

- **En un tiempo mas, te casaras con Mary Sue. **

- **Serás mi madrina de bodas. **

- **Haha, haz eso de nuevo. **

- **No.- sonrío. Tranquilo. **

- **Hablemos del día a día. **

- **… Porque eso me pone nervioso. **

- **¿Háblame de tu investigación?. **

- **Háblame sobre tu padre. **

- **Te diría Touche, pero eso es solo vulgaridad. **

- **Sabes que no lo haré. **

- **Mi curiosidad es famélica. **

- **Solo te importa porque interfiere con esto. **

- **Define _"esto"…_ ¿no?, Hmm, o bien. **

- **… La gente comienza ha hablar. **

- **¿Miradas?. **

- **Aja. **

- **¿Comentarios?. **

- **Uno que otro. **

- **Hmm, perturbados. Confío en tu madurez verbal.- Clark busco a tientas el tubo. Lex sonrió. Mirada negra. La conocía. Hmm. **

- **Tu padre lo sabe. **

- **Clark, si no paras con esos comentarios vulgares sobre mi padre, mientras usas ese lubricante, empezare dudar de tu cordura- se quedaron mirando y lo que debió salir como una risa franca, se quedo en una sonrisa cubierta de algo peligrosamente parecido al afecto. Era suficiente para ambos. **

- **¿Recién ahora te preguntas sobre eso? - beso. Succión. Mordisco. Peligrosamente parecido al afecto. Lex suspiro en el hombre de Clark y dejo que este empapara sus manos. Beso suave. Ninguno de los dos osa mirar. Clark besando su cabeza. Lex bajo la mano. Sonrío de pronto, pero ya sabía lo que venia. A veces no podía detenerse a sí mismo. **

- **¿Qué esta sucediendo Clark?. **

- **¿Con respecto a que?.- frotando las manos de Lex. Que gentil de su parte. **

- **… Hiciste un buen trabajo escondiendo las irregularidades de tu pasado. Sabes, podría ofenderme el que puedas formar aun frases completas. Es una cosa buena, que yo no me ofenda con facilidad… **

- **No me interesa compartir el día a día de mi trabajo. **

- **Como si eso me detuviera. **

- **Vamos Lex, solo di las razones y todos seremos más felices- por toda respuesta, Lex lo beso hasta que le quito al menos un mes de vida. Entre respiraciones entre cortadas pregunto bajando por su cuerpo. **

- **¿Quién es Edward Fanning?- miedo. Absoluto. Un segundo, nada más. Pero ahí había estado. El millonario beso la cadera de Clark, pero tuvo la sensación de que estuvo a punto de ser botado de la cama por ese breve contacto. ¿Clark...  con miedo?. **

- **Tu sabes quien es.- voz tranquila. **

- **Venta de armas, trata de blancas. Temas que has tratado. **

- **Temas vigentes. **

- **Pero sin embargo- no hizo caso a la interrupción.- aunque lo insinúas, jamás lo has nombrado en tus reportajes.- vio una ceja morena arquearse-¿Qué?,  Leo el diario como cualquier ciudadano. **

- **Por supuesto. No hay pruebas, no hay historia. Al menos en su caso. Ley básica. **

- **No es un hombre fácil de rastrear.- pensativo. Clark se sentó y Lex lo siguió, frente a frente. Noto como Clark se resistía a dejarse llevar por el temperamento, siempre in crescendo, no como el suyo- Sin embargo,- trazo la mejilla izquierda con el dedo. Suave. Gentil noto como el deseo moría frente a él, por un largo periodo, él lo sabía, también noto que aunque lo deseaba, a veces simplemente no podía atrapar esos ataques de gentileza en los dedos…ha, si, claro Lex- hice mis tareas. **

- **¿Cómo es eso Lex?- cuidadoso.**

- **Praga. Tres años atrás- inhalación. Exhalación. Lex dejo caer el dedo. **

- **Sexo y charlas inútiles, ¿realmente sería todo?. **

- **Si creías eso, eres muy ingenuo. **

- **Me siento tocado. Deberías hacer una revisión profunda de tus prioridades. Puedo ayudarte. **

- **¿Por qué estas asustado Clark?. **

- **¿Y eso en que te afecta Lex?. He recibido llamadas. **

- **He ahí el resultado de la revisión profunda, ¿alguien se retirara de alguna sociedad?, ¿Fondos?… **

- **Soy un hombre ahorrativo. Pero no, no realmente- mintió. Observo como el periodista se ponía la ropa interior, y se paraba cerca del balcón. Siempre cuidadoso. **

- **Y yo que pensé que era por mi encantadora personalidad… Hmm, con un telescopio apropiado, se podría ver mi apartamento. **

- **¿Sigues en la eterna remodelación?- asintió ausente en respuesta. **

- **Lex. **

- **Praga. Ocho meses de tiempo oscuro- se levanto e imito a Clark en lo de la ropa. Sibarita. Trazo la línea de la columna de Clark, pero este no pareció notarlo y Lex respiro con calma. **

- **Soy reportero Lex, el tiempo oscuro en la agenda es obvio. **

- **Tendré que contar eso como excusas. Aparentemente Clark, el tiempo oscuro te esta cazando de vuelta. **

- **Llámalo deber cívico. Diez niños muertos. **

- **Praga- susurro en su oído, mas para estudiar su reacción que otra cosa. Dedo trazando círculos. Clark no cerró los ojos. Ahora lo sabía, no volvería a verlo en un buen tiempo. Pero si volvería. Siempre lo haría. Igual que él. **

- **Lex, ¿cualquiera diría, que estas intentando convencerme de que te interesa?. **

- **Cualquiera diría que eso solía excitarte. **

- **¿Qué quieres?. **

- **La verdad. - imito a su padre. Sonrieron ausentes- Todo estaba bien, lo típico, ya sabes: Sexo en restaurantes, Lana, las culpas, las ironías de rigor, luchando por los derechos de los niños, mujeres, animales, alienígenas y de pronto, te escabulle por semanas, no respondes llamadas. Clark si quieres que la mente criminal aquí presente no se interese, al menos deberías inventar algo mejor, como alguna excusa de tipo erótico... – y eso, no es gracioso, Lex. No ahora. **

- **Eso sonó sospechosamente a una esposa. Que decepcionante.**

- **Hago mi mejor esfuerzo. **

- **Hablaste con Chloe.- volteo con calma pero Lex no retrocedió. **

- **La princesa intocable. Tienes serios problemas con respecto a eso hermoso. Y en realidad, fue ella quien lo hizo, pero debes entenderla, dos semanas sin verte, y además, Oh maravillas, ella te ama. Yo solo quiero que dejes de joder con mis asociados- sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Clark no quiso reconocer la mentira. **

- **Lex- advirtió. **

- **Chloe Sullivan.- recito aburrido- La enamorada sin esperanzas. Fuera de limites. Checado. Igual que tu madre… Puedo lidiar con socios de gustos… especiales, con chicas enamoradas y vendedores de armas. Pero si quieres saber algo de mis inversiones, pregunta. **

- **¡Ha, el dedo en la llaga!. Seriamente Lex, como si me fueras a decir algo. **

- **Puedes hacer ago encantador, y tratar. Pintoresco, pero real. **

- **Me interesa una mierda si molesto a tus socios. **

- **A mí también, - **_Wow. ¿Verdades?. Imagínate._**Entro al dormitorio de nuevo- pero me sorprende que no tengas cuidado con el cheque a fin de mes. **

- **Solo estas ofendido porque crees que estoy culpándote. **

- **Clark, se requiere algo mas que eso para ofenderme… por otro lado, ni te has molestado en no ir a la cama con el enemigo.- una botella de agua en la mano. Puso las manos en la baranda, de vuelta. **

- **Cruzo por mi cabeza- silencio-… estoy perdido- dijo de pronto. **

- **Lo sé. **

- **Es tu culpa. **

- **En parte… dime que haces, y te diré lo que puedo hacer. **

- **¿Protegerme?, ¿Ayudarme?. Lex acabas de comprar las acciones de Von Mühlenbrock, las cuales no son las más redituables por estos días, y Daniel esta deslizando comentarios no muy halagüeños. **

- **Reconozco que mi padre tiene sus momentos- dijo tranquilo y Clark entrecerró los ojos. **

- **Curioso, curioso. **

- **Gracias. **

- **Y aquí estas. **

- **Eres mi misterio favorito.- le dijo todo inocente- Y no, no perderé LexCorp. No todavía. **

- **… No supongo que no. **

- **En todo caso. Los intereses de mi padre son… diversos- se paso la lengua por el labio, lamiendo una gota de agua. **

- **LuthorCorp era su vida y tu se la arrancaste traicionándolo, y casi lo matas en ese accidente en Aspen.- Lex se río. **

- **Lo haces sonar tan mal. **

- **Hago mi mejor intento. **

- **No creas todo lo que dicen los periodistas, son unas hienas. **

- **Primero te humillara. **

- **Dices, ¿cómo ahora?… Pero si, es lo acorde. **

- **Y aquí estas. **

- **Aquí estoy. **

- **Tratando de sacar información sobre alguien cuya vida es un cero a la izquierda. Fácil de eliminar. **

- **¿La palabra alienígena te dice algo?, Pero si, aquí estoy.- sonrío travieso y a Clark le provoco lamerle esa sonrisa. **

- **¿Por qué Lex?. **

- **Porque lo elijo.- silencio, y de pronto Clark se río porque era estúpido, porque Praga era solo un día mas en la vida de alguien y porque no quería aceptar lo evidente- Praga- Clark se vistió y se puso la chaqueta con calma. **

- **Busca un misterio más excitante. **

- **Tu siempre lo eres. Aun cuando salgas huyendo. **

- **¿Por qué?. **

- **No lo sé- pero pudo ser una respuesta, o pudo ser el viento quien le hablaba. Le lanzo la bata y mientras se dirigía a la puerta hablo ausente. **

- **Aléjate de lo que no te incumbe. Enfócate en proteger lo tuyo. **

- **Es hago- vino la elegante replica. **

- **Nadie me posee Lex. **

- **¿Así?. **

- **Así. **

- **… Entonces, ¿te veo el jueves?.- lo saludo alzando la botella- Tu actitud de perrito perdido e indefenso siempre fue refrescante- el reportero cerro la puerta tras de sí con calma. La última imagen con los hombros caídos. Gusto amargo donde no debía haberlo. Miro el reloj. 2 AM. La llamada de costumbre. Siempre así, siempre.. **_Tanto así me amas Clark._** Amargo. **_Nadie jode con lo que es mío... a menos que lo deseé, y aun... aun no_**- Luthor- contestando la llamada. Un segundo después, se pasó la mano por el cráneo desnudo. **

**_CONTINUARA_******


	7. SLEEP

**CAPITULO SIETE.**

SLEEP 

**La necesidad tiene rostro imperecedero. Yay. Sabiduría. **

**Una marca, en el muslo derecho. Mas bien una punción, la misma clase que se obtenía cuando se jugaba a los dardos con demasiada cerveza. Lo mismo contaba para la esgrima. Era cierto. Su carrera estaba terminando.**

**Reviso las fotografías de nuevo. A veces lo necesitaba, para no perderse. Pero eso era un engaño, no estaba mas enfocado en la realidad de su investigación, mas que en lo referente a cierto trillonario bastardo. Suspiro. **

- **Iré a casa.- dijo Chloe sin levantar la cabeza. **

- **Ok. **

- **Compartiré el taxi con Jimmy. - dijo antes de que Clark pensara en la frase- Adiós- sonrío. **

- **Adiós. **

**Saco la lista de sospechosos y caricio el nombre de Fanning. Cerro los ojos un segundo.**

**_~ Me dicen que esta interesado en otros tipos de… opciones señor kent. ~_**

****

****

****

**Sus dedos se movieron hacia otro nombre. Uno que poseía la mitad del país, y se proponía adquirir la otra por medios siempre dudosos, sin mencionar melodramáticos. Se acomodo en el asiento. Leve dolor en cierta parte que su educación impedía mencionar hacía mas de dos semanas. Tres veces suelen dejar recuerdos Clark. Paso su dedo por el nombre.**

Oh, por Dios, hombre. 

**Sonrío cansado. Se levanto y marco el número. A quien engañaba. Ocupado. Miro la hora. 2 AM. Frunció el entrecejo, pero no se molesto en pensar, estaba demasiado cansado.**

**Flash back en su apartamento ruinoso. 2 AM, _¿_**_Celos Clark?,_** Voz profunda, elegante. Pero Clark no era tonto, no mucho. Muy pocos tenían ese número. Curiosidad reporteril… Sí, claro. Increíble, como todo cambia. **

**Insistió unos minutos después.**

- **Clark- voz inusual, cubierta de inmediato por la de siempre. Miel. Indecente. **

- **Hey. - lo oyó suspirar- ¿Interrumpo?. **

- **Nunca- se mofo. **

- **¿Dónde estas?. **

- **LexCorp. **

- **Tarde…- trato de disimular un bostezo. Lex rió quedamente. **

- **Clark, eres tan cobarde. **

- **Imagino que no te identificas con nada de eso. Iré para allá. **

- **Hoy no, me duele la cabeza. **

- **Upss… ¿Lex?. **

- **¿Sí?. **

- **Voy para allá- risa queda. **

- **No, yo iré a tu apartamento. **

**Corto. Tanto por la dignidad. Se encogió de hombros. Su teléfono móvil sonó al llegar a la esquina de su edificio. Reconoció la ID.**

- **Mas te vale que sea bueno Jimmy. **

- **Es una cuestión de gustos señor Kent. Pero ambos sabemos cuan interesantes pueden ser los suyos- Clark se quedo pegado en la acera, inconsciente de la lluvia. Tan, tan humillante. **

- **¿Qué… **

- **Olsen esta bien,- lo corto- no ha llegado a su casa… aun. Yo que usted me preocuparía por mantenerlo así. Tanto a él como la encantadora señorita Sullivan. **

- **Déjalos en paz Fanning o.. **

- **¿O que?. ¿Me ofrecerás algo que no he tenido?. Lamentablemente no tiene el factor de la novedad por su lado, ¿o sí?. Además ambos sabemos que por estos días, no lo necesita señor Kent, pero eso podría cambiar.- **_Lex_**- Además la seguridad de tu noviecito no es tan cerrada como le gusta creer… nada me detiene, lo sabes. Últimamente las acciones están bajas, pero el precio por su cabeza, aun esta por sobre los tres millones. **

- **Sigue hablando Fanning. Ambos sabemos como disfrutas el sonido de tu propia voz. **

- **Hubo un tiempo en que era todo lo que oías. ¿Por cuanto?, ¿Una semana?, ¿Dos?… ¿No le has contado o sí?, Siempre tan orgulloso. No creo que este muy feliz de saber la ramera que eres. - **_noticias viejas Fanning_**- Toda esa imagen de seriedad esteparia… _sale_ de la investigación, o te saco. **

- **Ya sabe la respuesta. Me conmueve tu interés personal. Llamadas a mi celular, ¿vendrán flores después?. **

- **¡Ha!, Ironías, te vuelves mejor en tu trabajo. La terapia ayuda también.. Se cosas que podrían cambiar esa respuesta señor Kent. Sabes la calidad de mi trabajo. Sin huellas. Al menos no visibles. **

- **No me… **

- **Escucha, - interrumpió- tu amigo Olsen, esta estacionando el auto, tu amiga Chloe esta sola viendo televisión, tu noviecito hace los mismo, y tres millones son tres millones. Y _tu,_ tienes mas en tu conciencia de lo que crees, incluida una madre enferma a la cual no has ido a ver por dos semanas. Vergüenza. Vergüenza. - Clark dejo de respirar_- Sales_ o te _saco_. Pero antes destruyo todo lo que importa en tu mediocre vida, y luego te visito para que recordemos viejos tiempos y me demuestres cuanto te gusta por el culo, con tu dandy inútil observando o viceversa…. O tal vez solo te haga gritar por los tiempos perdidos. _Sales, o te saco. _- cortó. **

**Respiro hondo, apoyándose contra la reja del edificio. No supo como había caminado ese trecho. Imágenes. Sonidos. Dolor. Se quedo ahí por lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que la seguridad de Lex lo llamo. Camisa Gucci blanca, tres botones desabrochados, mangas arremangadas. Empapado. Inusualmente serio.**

- **¿Clark?…- estiro la mano pero la dejo caer al ver su rostro. Ni siquiera estaba ahí. - Clark- dijo unos minutos después. Voz suave, lento. Hablándole a un animal herido- entremos…- lo guío sin tocarlo pero a Clark le pareció que le ponía la mano en la parte baja de la espalda. Se saco la chaqueta y Lex se le quedo viendo. Clark sonrío. Suavidad. Neutral. Se sentó en el sofá. **

- **Hoy no- dijo de pronto. **

- **¿Cómo es eso?- sonrío suave. Tristeza. **

- **Me duele la cabeza.- Clark se largo a reír arruinando el momento. Casi histérico, pero tan pronto como vino, la sonrisa se fue, y Lex se sentó enfrente. Observando la lluvia por la ventana- Me duele la cabeza- repitió y Lex solo asintió. **

**_~ Trust me, I ´am a man of my word ~_**

****

**_CONTINUARA_******


	8. MUZZLE

**CAPITULO OCHO.**

MUZZLE 

_Denso. Mundo. Deseos que siempre traicionan. Muertos. El llanto. El llanto de Clark, deberías verlo, yo casi no puedo. Puedo desconectarme de tus labios antiguos, después de todo, solo soy otra rata en un mundo que inspira aburrimiento._

_Así que, ¿qué hago?. Pasatiempos favorito Luthor: conquistar, joder, destruir, re inventar, construir. Desnudos. Cubriéndonos del reposo ajeno. ¿Y que hice?. Me senté frente a ti, mas de doce horas y luego de arroparte huí._****

Soldado que huye… 

_El mundo drena, y no hay manera de huir de ti, nunca lo hubo, ¿o sí?. Pero de todas las cosas que no pude aceptar o soportar… tu rostro dormido. Débil. Débil emocional, melodramático. Corriendo hacia la única cosa que puede sostener un corazón viejo. Un corazón Luthor. Divertimiento. _

_Temo que conozco el destino, pero solo soy un ser ordinario. Siempre te odie. Aun lo hago._****

**_2 AM._**

****

****

****

- **¿Cómo esta?. **

- **Bien. En unas dos semanas, la cicatriz desaparecerá.- apago el teléfono, y se quedo viendo el vacío. Reminiscente. **

Temo que conozco el destino y que estoy vivo de nuevo. Clark, Clark, el mundo es difícil de entender, el mundo esta hecho a la medida de tu corazón, y ella nunca fue plenitud. El mundo es el vacío de la juventud. El mundo es el eco del amor. El mundo es tu prisión y la mía. Despojados en el desde el día en que nacimos. Olvidados.  Aun Luthor no le agrada ser olvidado. 

**Lex, Lex. Emocional.**

**¿Y entonces que?, Llevaba años huyendo, años bailando en sueños con una chica morena, hermosa, de sonrisa limpia y dientes blancos, tan blancos, como los tuyos. Cabellos negros. Brillantes. Seda. Risa. Un suspiro al frente suyo, lo saco de su ensimismamiento. Clark, no hay día en que no haya hablado. No hay día en que no se reniegue. Gee, Lex valiente, valiente. **

**Bebió otro trago y luego deposito el vaso con cuidado. El teléfono de mierda sonó de nuevo. Y se sintió transportado. Apartamento ruinoso.**

HORAS ANTES 

****

****

****

- **Háblame. **

- **… **

- **… Fanning Clark, Praga. - Clark cerro los ojos y suspiro. Ojos cerrados y una sonrisa tibia- Tiempo muerto de ocho meses. **

- **Ocho- susurro. **

- **Ocho. **

- **Ocho meses, tres semanas. **

- **¿Que sucedió?. **

- **No afectara a tus inversiones Lex. **

- **Clark- se paso una mano por la cabeza. Fría. **

- **Sí, si, - no abrió los ojos. Lex no esta seguro de que Clark siquiera estuviera ahí. Eso lo enfureció. Síndromes. Síndromes - Praga- mas de una hora en silencio. **

- **Puedo ayudarte. **

- **No lo quiero. **

**~_ Quiero oírte gritar ~_**

****

****

****

****

- **¿Razones?. **

- **No me gustas.- sonrío de pronto-... No puedes borrar lo que soy. **

- **No quiero eso. **

- **Deberías. **

- **No seas melodramático. **

- **Quiero dormir. **

- **¿Traicionaste a alguien?… _Clark_… - se levanto un segundo, sacándose la camiseta. Lex solo lo observo. Mas de dos horas de silencio. **

**~_ Quiero oírte gemir ~_**

****

****

****

****

- **Tarde casi dos días en volver a la conciencia. - apenas audible. Ojos cerrados. Sentado- Tuve suerte, el doctor no noto nada… los exámenes nunca allegaron a destino. Ventajas de hospitales rurales **

- **Fanning- el tono de voz hizo que Clark abriera los ojos. Cuidadosamente neutral. **

- **Por mas de un año, estuve tras su pista. Giles, Water, Grant y yo nos encargamos de la investigación… cada uno con contactos en diferentes lugares.. Asia… Europa del este…Cuento corto. Water nos vendió. Teníamos unas pistas, vigilancia nocturna en el muelle. Y si, hubo entrega, pero pequeña, debimos saberlo. La familia de Giles vivía en Praga… me arrinconaron en la calle, aun con supervelocidad, no hay mucho que hacer cuando hay un arma apuntando a la hija de un amigo… al parecer sabían de mí...  _durabilidad_- Lex inhalo lento- pero ni yo pude… y al parecer Fanning tenía cierto especial interés en mi persona. Me tuvieron por dos semanas. - imágenes en la calle. De noche. Golpes en el estómago. **

- **Ramírez no negoció.- cuidadosamente neutral. **

- **No lo esperaba. **

- **Pero él esperaba tu apoyo en la campaña… **

- **Como dije, Fanning me dejo con vida. Al parecer disfruta eso. Figúrate… **

- **No negocio. **

- **Lo sé. - **_ahora también yo**.**_**- De todas maneras, siempre fue su política mientras estuvo en el cargo. Nunca hizo excepciones a la regla, yo no iba a ser diferente. **

- **Entregaste el material…-_ te quebraste._ Clark miro sus manos- ¿Clark?. **

- **Los mató de cualquier manera… su familia- cerro los ojos y descanso la cabeza contra los cojines a su espalda. **

**~_ Quiero oírte respirar ~_**

****

****

****

****

- **No tenías opción. Punto. **

- **Siempre hay opciones- Lex se levanto y se sentó en la mesita frente a él. Mas cerca. **

- **No para ti Clark- sonrío. Trazo la línea de su quijada. **

**~_ Una boca tan hermosa. Quiero oírte suplicar ~_**

****

****

****

****

- **No puedo dejarlo.- sin esperanzas. **

- **Lo sé. **

- **¿Lo sabes?.- sonrío un poco. **

- **Chloe, tus amigos y tu madre son vulnerables. No yo. **

- **Mas de tres millones. **

- **Tres millones y cuatrocientos mil. **

- **Menciono a tu padre.- Praga. Lloviendo. Tomando fotos. La cámara rota en la calle. **

- **Es lo mas seguro. **

- **… Lo siento Lex- hilo de voz. De vuelta a los diecisiete, el chico que le insuflo vida. El que le extendió la mano. Se tendió y Lex lo cubrió con una manta. Praga. Despertando en un cuarto oscuro. La familia al frente suyo. Viendo. Sangrando en medio de las piernas. **

- **Lo sé…- dos horas más. **

- **… Estoy tan triste. **

- **Lo sé.- **_y así se siente. Hey, así que así se siente._** Roto. Lex respiro profundo. Latidos fuertes. Cortos. Intensos. Igual que hace diez años atrás. E igual que hace diez años atrás, Clark no lo noto, no pudo, no podía. Así se siente. **_Dios_**... **_no... negocio_**- Y yo sigo aquí- Clark se quedo dormido mientras Lex seguía acariciando la frente ausentemente. **

**~_ Grita por mi Kent, sabes que lo deseas ~_**

**_HORAS DESPUÉS _******

**Horas viéndolo dormir. Su celular sonó nuevamente y lo trajo de vuelta al presente en su Penthouse numero cinco.  Después de seis años. Contesto.**

**~_ Quiero sentir tu sangre ~_**

****

**_CONTINUARA_******


	9. PAST

CAPITULO NUEVE. 

PAST 

**El odio mueve montañas y helicópteros. El odio crea y desborda. El odio es un ser llorando. Un ser que no debió existir. Sangre y carne.**

**Odio, es una mejilla rota y la maldita seguridad riéndose en tu cara. Sangre rota. Mejilla rota. Alma.. **

**Odio es perros y armas. Odio es un Matisse rasgado quirúrgicamente trazando a la perfección un emblema.**

**Odio es la impotencia del amor. Odio es no poder dejar de ver un par de ojos verde azules. Dormir. Respirar. Cabellos negros. Seda. Traición. Que... divertido. **

**Lex contesto el teléfono:**

- **Hola padre. Bueno oírte, ¿cual es la ocasión?.**

- **La traición no es de multitudes Alexander. Siempre lento. Siempre _decepcionante._ **

- **Así que, básicamente, llamas por teléfono para sacar la lengua y decirme: yada, yada. Que maduro de tu parte.**

- **Arruinaste tu chance Lex. Pero de nuevo. Nunca la tuviste. Nunca pudiste.**

- **Me devastas emocionalmente padre.**

- **Aun ilusionado por el futuro. Puedes seguir jodiendo lo que se te ponga por delante. Este nunca será tu mundo... lastima por tu nueva ramera. Debió calcular un mejor tiempo- inhalo casi imperceptible. Lionel sonrió. Lex también. ¿Amargura?. Que... conveniente Lex.**

- **Como te decía, básicamente: yada, yada.**

- **Entonces contrata mejores lacayos. Las _debilidades internas_ Lex. Nunca prestaste la atención debida. Tu pequeño imperio solo es otra de tus fantasías- flash back de su madre. Lex cerro los ojos por un segundo. Ira congelada. **_No eres nada mas que sangre._****

- **Imagina eso- susurro.**

- **Torpe intento- **_un Luthor no intenta. _****

- **¿Qué te hace pensar que fue eso?- divertido.**

- **¿Tu con advertencias?.- risa seca- Aunque ciertamente nunca te ha dado para más. Siempre...  débil... Ahora lo _sé_. Es... apropiado, ¿no lo crees?. Pintoresco. **

- **Sangre de tu sangre- se mofo.**

- **Si, hablando de eso...**

- **Si él sangra. Tú lo haces- lo corto con calma. Silencio.**

- **Ten cuidado con lo que dices. No es algo que puedas borrar. Soy tu padre, Lex. Quizás necesites... pruebas...  Lamentaras el día en que me dejaste con vida Alexander.**

- **¿Y no dar un leit motiv  a tu pusilánime existencia?. Sabes que lo nuestro es imposible.**

- **Recobrare lo que es mío... con ciertos bonos- _respira_ Lex. **_Solo otro más. _****

- **Si él sangra. Tú lo haces- sonrió. **

- **¿Monotemático Lex?. Cuando este a mi lado, él entenderá el significado de esa palabra. Y con suerte tal vez lo hagas tu- **_te daré algo, hijo mío. Algo que nadie jamás tendrá las agallas de entregar. _****

- **Viniendo de ti, esas palabras significan mucho, padre- apago el teléfono.**

**_~  Quiero tu alma ~_******

DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS 

**            Clark despertó. Nostalgia. ¿Cuan patético se puede ser?. Merco el número, pero corto sonriendo. Aparentemente no hay limite. Dos días después, Lex llamo.**

- **¿Dónde estas?.**

- **_"Hola Lex, ¿eres tu?. Que alegría más grande, ¿Cómo estas?, ¿Has descansado?, ¿Cómo esta el clima_****?... Italia- cansado. Cansado. Cansado. Sonrisa en la voz. Clark se miro las manos.**

- **... Ha... tu padre tuvo un interesante accidente hace un par de semanas.**

- **La tecnología de hoy no es lo que solía ser. **

- **... _Lex..._**

- **_Clark._****- lo imito perfecto- _Interesante,_ es un concepto sugestivo. Tu, Clark Kent, ¿cómo era que me decías?, Ha, sí:_ En defensa de los animales, la navidad... y esas otras cosas._**

- **¿Que?... - **_Dios._****

- **Estabas tan ebrio que no recordabas haberlo estado.**

- **... Ok. **

- **Estaré fuera por un tiempo.**

- **Ah.**

- **... Vaya. Ni una lágrima...**

- **Llevo el dolor por dentro.**

- **Ven conmigo- dijo de pronto. **

- **¿Hu?.**

- **Clark, ¿qué clase de respuestas son esas?. Estas destruyendo mis ilusiones aquí. Pero después de todo, llevas dos Pulitzer, eso simplemente lo confirma... y mi llave de la  ciudad.**

- **_¿Mi llave?._****- rió abiertamente- Tienes problemas, ¿estas conciente de eso?.**

- **Hmm. – ronroneo- ¿Vendrás?.**

- **Visita a Smallville.**

- **Tengo gente allá.**

- **Sí, ¿en serio?. ¿Qué esta pasando Lex?.**

- **Ven conmigo.**

- **No. ¿Hay algo que deba preocuparme con respecto a mi madre?.**

- **Nunca deberás preocuparte de nada en lo concerniente a Martha.- la certeza de su voz hizo que Clark tragara saliva. Casi... – Aléjate de Fanning.**

- **No. **

- **Ven conmigo.**

- **No.**

- **De vuelta a los cinco años.**

- **Yep.**

- **Ha, una respuesta positiva. Puedo trabajar con eso- ronroneo nuevamente. _¿Buen humor?. _De alguna manera, Clark supo que hacia días que Lex no estaba así.**

- **Aja. **

- **Uvas... - Clark se rió a carcajadas a falta de otra cosa- Villa y todo. Uvas. _Jugosas. _Néctar denso por tu piel. Velas y todos esos estúpidos  clichés... sexo gratis. **

- **Que triste-  voz expresando exitosamente disgusto y diversión.. Y más disgusto. Lex rió profundo. Sexy. Sexy. **_Clark. Concéntrate._****

- **¿Qué puedo decir?. **

- **Nunca conocí ese lado tuyo.**

- **Como sabes, puedo ser muy dúctil.**

- **Nunca he querido conocer ese lado tuyo- risa sexy.**

- **Apuesto que no... ven conmigo.**

- **No.**

- **¿Sol?.**

- **No realmente. **

- **¿Uvas?.**

- **No.**

- **¿El secreto de mi vida?.**

- **Eres tan profundo, Lex. **

- **... Discutiría eso, pero... ven.**

- **Italia.**

- **Italia... Italia donde hay uvas.**

- **Tengo que hacer cosas y evitar otras.**

- **Y escapar del maniático de turno.**

- **Me encanta el valor que le otorgas a mi trabajo.**

- **¿Qué puedo decir?. Una asignación a Chechenia según recuerdo. Mal lugar. Muy poco de donde sacar provecho. **

- **Me devastas.**

- **Trae a Martha. La extraño sabes... una de las pocas personas.**

- **¿Qué quieres que te diga?.**

- **Que vendrás y que dejaras que mis hombres vean por ella.**

- **No.**

- **Menage a trois con Chloe.**

- **Lex... - advirtió.**

- **¿Jimmy?.**

- **... ¡Lex!. ¡No!- respondió un chico de dieciséis años y Lex sonrió otra vez. Y otra vez. **

- **Nada jamás le sucederá a tu madre, Clark... y por extensión...**

- **La importancia de ser Clark.**

- **Sabes, Jimmy fue una pausa perturbante.- Clark rió- _Uvas_.**

- **No, Lex. **

- **Sexo.**

- **Clubes, Lex. **

- **Ja.**

- **Saldré a la calle.**

- **Voy a joderte. Muy, muy duro... - _OH, Dios._.. Clark se preguntó si alguna vez Lex tendría que hacer algo mas aparte de hablar con esa voz- Te hice perder.**

- **Vaya, otra de tus _juegos mentales_.- se burlo- Solo promesas. **

- **Hechos. Además tengo algo que enseñarte y si dices una palabra algo malo, muy malo te sucederá.**

- **Mi precio acaba de subir.**

- **Quieres decir, ¿mas de dos martínis?.**

- **... Tal vez...**

- **Estoy en tu sangre.**

- **También el martíni.**

- **Sexo, comida, techo y el poder de destruirme. El matrimonio perfecto... ¿Clark?.**

- **... ¿Comida gratis?- por un segundo, a Clark le pareció oír suspirar a Lex.**

- **Y un viaje al hogar ancestral de los Luthor. El verdadero.**

- **Trivial.**

- **No podría ser de otra manera.**

- **Entonces... ¿Comida?.**

- **Aja.- _y seguridad. _**_Mucha, mucha seguridad. Hombres. Armas. Perros. Run Clark... madre... tienes problemas Clark, ¿estas conciente de eso?_**- No pudiste convencer a Daniel- **_OH, buen Dios._****

- **¿Aun celoso?.**

- **O Victoria.**

- **Muerta en el accidente. - **_gracias a Dios**. **_**Sincronía mental cósmica. **

- **Bambi.**

- **Muerta.**

- **La frase Viuda negra, ¿significa algo para ti?.**

- **... Lo que sea que te satisfaga Clark. Además, sabes que eres mi favorito, no rezongues. Enviare las instrucciones para el viaje. Ponte hermoso- corto. Clark cerro los ojos.**

**_CINCO DÍAS DESPUÉS. ITALIA._**

- **Lex- hay un significado cósmico en la estupidez. Se llama fe. **

- **¿Hmm?- jugando en su ombligo.**

- **Me gustan las uvas.**

- **Eso pensé- mordisco.**

- **... Lex...**

- **¿Hmm?.**

- **Eso duele.**

- **... Lo sé... - pequeña sonrisa reptilínea. Se levanto y abrazo a Clark con fuerza. Tan, tan vacío. Cerro los ojos junto a él. **

**_CONTINUARA_******


	10. VEILED

CAPITULO DIEZ. 

VEILED 

****

****

****

**_ITALIA. CIUDAD DE LA SPEZIA. TRES DÍAS DESPUÉS. 4 PM. _**

**Pequeño y soleado día.**

**            Lex  acercándose por el único camino de acceso hacia la playa. Suéter púrpura claro (hablando de las fijaciones Clark). Pantalones negros sin ninguna arruga. Sin sudor. Tan agradable de su parte. **

**Dos días sin verlo. Algunas veces, debería escuchar a su madre. Siempre debió haberlo hecho, pero siempre fue demasiado tarde, ¿no es así?. Desde el principio. **

**Solo una mirada.**

- **¿Aburrido?.**

- **No realmente- bordes levemente púrpuras bajo los ojos. De cerca no son tan leves.**

- **Lo lamento, soy un terrible anfitrión-lo miro de arriba abajo. Kakis azul oscuro, camisa del mismo color. Un día más en la playa. **

- **Hmm- se dedico a observar el mar. Por un segundo otro de sus flash backs lo cegaron. Gente gritando. Corriendo. El olor de la piel desgarrada. La voz de Lex a lo lejos... **_Ow Lex, siempre en el centro de la atención. Costumbres reconfortantes que nunca mueren_**. Lo miro mas por cortesía que otra cosa. **_Claro que sí, Clark._** Minutos de silencio. De pronto, Lex... sonrisa blanca y radiante, sobrecogedora en una forma que nada debería serlo. Como el dolor cuando es bueno.**

- **Tengo una pasión escondida- susurro cerca de su oído. Clark arqueo una ceja.**

- **Estas realmente aburrido.**

- **Tu percepción nunca deja de asombrarme- manos en los bolsillos. Piernas levemente separadas y cabeza echada hacia un lado. _Lex en reposo_.**

- **Es parte de mi encanto. - ojos sonrientes. Inusualmente usual- Hermoso lugar. **

- **Has estado recorriendo mucho,  según he sido informado-_ OH, OH. _Intento una mirada inocente pero falló miserablemente y Lex sonrió con lo que podría decirse, la sonrisa mas sincera en algún tiempo. _Tan, tan patético Clark. _**

- **Aja. **

- **Pasión oculta- le recordó. Concurso de testosterona después.**

- **Entonces Lex. **

- **¿Sí, Clark?.**

- **¿Cuál es tu pasión oculta?- siempre supo que la incoherencia era un requisito en su vida, después de "_los mutantes de la semana",_ y su necesidad de ser necesitado (Chloe tiene un club)... y eso no es... agradable de tu parte Clark... pero esto, las conversaciones, todo. Es todo un nuevo nivel. **

- **Guía turístico...**

- **Gui...**

- **Ya sabes, la capacidad de guiar a la gente... hacerlas... ver- leve deje amargo que Clark no se molesto en ignorar.**

- **Evil.**

- **Que puedo decir. Me completas.**

- **¿Notas que esta conversación no tiene absoluto sentido?.**

- **¿Se supone que la tenga cuando llevas esa camisa?.**

- **Eso sonó sospechosamente a un cumplido.**

- **Si, realmente me disculpo por eso. Guía turístico Clark.**

- **Ok. El tour- Lex se aclaro al garganta dramáticamente.**

- **Lugares seguros. Lugares vigilados. Un buen servicio es ganancia futura.**

- **Ok... - _todo un nuevo nivel. _Y Lex esta siendo... juguetón...  que demo... todo un nuevo nivel. Lo cual en cierto y extraño lugar, es agradable. Lex estiro  la mano.**

- **Sur de Europa. Liguria, brazo del mar Mediterráneo a tu derecha.- señalo el mar perfecto, ondulante. Todo elegancia y laxitud. No lo engaño ni por un segundo- Y a tu izquierda, mi cama. Al oeste: árboles y caminos y hacia el norte...**

- **Tu cama-**

- **Hacia el oeste, el muelle y el respectivo yate.**

- **Y al norte...**

- **Es tan triste... ¿Pero que puedo decir?, Necesito un reloj nuevo.- sonrisa que hiere. Por un segundo, solo uno, Lex pareció tragarse algo más grande que su propia arrogancia y hasta, hasta podría decirse que intento denegarlo. Dulce de su parte- Nunca... nunca ha sido de otra manera.**

- **¿Y ahí algo que lo sea?....- Clark cerro los ojos y se dirigió hacia un tronco. Se sentó porque era el momento y Lex se acerco después de un rato. Lo miro curioso y Lex, respirando en medio del aire. Profundo. Casi imperceptible para cualquiera- Nunca fue mi...**

- **No- y es alucinante, naive, abismante. Ver en sus ojos que hasta él podía convencerse... una cualidad tan extraña. Increíble el poder hallarla en él... ¿siempre estuvo ahí?, ¿Algo en él la fomento?. Recordó los tiempos en que esa asombrosa capacidad de creer significaba esperanza. Las personas necesitan fe, sin ella... lo miro nuevamente,  anhelando el fin de la perdida. Sintió mas que oyó el latido. Cabello en su rostro. El latido. Prueba fehaciente, ¿de qué?, ¿De que es real?, ¿De que quizá no fue su intención?, ¿De que en realidad ahí algo que resemblé dignidad en todo esto?. Intenciones. Intenciones. Ahí un lugar lleno de ellas dentro de cada uno de nosotros. Se llama muerte. **

- **Nunca lo fue. No realmente- amarga diversión en el tono. Silencio. La admisión no debería doler tanto. Y Clark, no tenía idea. Que... conveniente. **

**~ Él tu usara, y te romperá, y  vendrás llorando, y luego irás por más. ¿Qué se supone que te hace eso Clark? ~**

****

****

**_Humano. Y aun crees eso Clark. _**

- **Apuesto que realmente crees eso.**

- **Apuesto que eso te hace sentir mejor. **

- **No lo hace.**

- **Si lo hace maldito bastardo.- dijo calmadamente- Es más fácil no ver tus propias heridas. Duelen menos si hay alguien mas jodido que tu- **_que encantador, Lex. Embáucate, eres muy bueno en eso. Inspirador. Si tu puedes, el mundo tiene una oportunidad para la ira y Sally Field._****

- **No las invalida.**

- **Escojo mi path- dijo con inesperada fiereza. Cierta memoria de un mocoso malcriado de seis años colándose. **

- **Estoy seguro de que así es.**

- **Es... - lo miro con una intensidad insondable y Clark no retrocedió solo porque amaba a Chloe- excitante, lo admito. Adictivo. De una forma encantadoramente folklórica.**

- **Seguro que sí- **_Hmm._****

- **Pero siempre lo dije, ese exterior tipo póster de propaganda sobre Kansas y los valores tradicionales, siempre fue una fachada...**

- **De la ramera que siempre lleve escondida- sonrisa hiriente. No supo de quien. ¿A quien le importa?. **_Estado ahí. Hecho eso. Tengo el reloj para probarlo._****

- **Iba a decir algo concerniente a tu salud mental... - pero si es la verdad la que quieres, pareció decir. Clark se levanto y en un movimiento demasiado rápido para ser humano (algo que concordaría con unas cuantas teorías de Luisa),  Lex tomo su brazo.**

- **Has salido a pasear.**

- **LexCorp tiene varios intereses aquí... - se encogió de hombros- toda la bendita ciudad.**

- **Sin custodia.**

- **Petróleo y hierro. Siempre lustrando tus pequeños monumentos.**

- **Y acero.- murmuro, la mano cerrándose con fuerza sobre el brazo. Lo suficiente para herir a un ser humano. Clark lo miro y arqueo una ceja. Casi, casi... – Clark... **

- **Nunca hay tal cosa como sin custodia con tus hombres, aunque no se puede decir que no lo intente. La gente esta comenzando a murmurar, ¿no tienes idea de cómo se habrá producido eso?.**

- **No puedo imaginarlo- remembranza de sonrisa en su rostro.**

- **_Incisivos _****comentarios y llamados por teléfono.**

- **Pobre y pequeño paisano. **

- **No bromees con el alienígena Lex.**

- **¿Y quienes están realizando tan cruento ataque hacia la libertad de... - en un impulso que sorprendió a ambos (o algo así), Lex coloco en su lugar un mechón de su cabello. Un segundo después, el mechón volvió a caer sobre su frente y Lex  se le quedo viendo satisfecho. **

- **... No importa lo que digas, nunca te diré que White, Harmon y uno de nuestros queridos senadores queridos están regocijándose- un flash back de la última conferencia de prensa a la que asistió, y una serie de comentarios que causo risas en algunos y el fruncimiento del ceño de Luisa. Quien hubiera pensado que los senadores fueran. Tan rencorosos- Lex solo se dedico a observarlo por unos minutos, mas bien a estudiarlo y sonrió de pronto.**

- **Creo que el senador tendrá nuevas donaciones para su reelección. Clark solo movió la cabeza. **

- **... Entonces... ¿Cuál es tu razón?.**

- **Eres muy predecible a veces, me agrada. **

- **Ese soy yo... Fanning y tu padre.**

- **¿Por qué crees que Fanning tiene acceso  libre a los Estados Unidos justo ahora?. Desde hace algunos meses... - Clark cerro los ojos- nunca lo fue Clark.- la vehemencia en el tono podría haberlo sorprendido en algún momento en que la claridad no fuera tan contagiosa. **

- **Mas de diez niños y contando...**

- **Es mía- Clark subió la vista y se le quedo viendo con atención. Las mentiras son tan frágiles y en ese momento no había mas fragilidad en el mundo que la presente en el tono de Lex. _Y aun así..._**

- **Lex... las acciones de tu padre. LexCorp y las perdidas...**

- **Es mi culpa... - sonrió brevemente- lo deje vivir... _Y Clark creyó._**

**~&~&~@~&~&~**

**Tan doloroso. Su mano, en ese cabello. Todo es contención...   Suave. Seda. Casi sin textura. Casi irreal. Casi un anhelo. El periodista, ganador de premios, ejemplo de profesionalismo e integridad... si... moviendo la cabeza hacia su toque. Movimiento hipnotizante. Felino. Negro y ojos verdes. Lex sonrió. Era extraño como siempre solía hacer eso. Cada vez mas, cada vez. Mas profundo. Para notar que siempre estuvo ahí. Y él no esta teniendo conversaciones consigo mismo. Realmente no. **

**El periodista con la carrera acabada. Tal vez ensañando en alguna pequeña universidad en algún futuro en el que lo único certero era su ausencia. **_Madre, te extraño tanto**. **_**¿Recordando viejos tiempos?... ¿a él?. Tanto altruismo Lex. Ausencia. ¿Alguna vez importo?. **

**Y entonces lo supo. El peso. No solo lo proceso o entendió o acepto o cuantifico. Hecho real e irrevocable. Clark y los ojos verde azules. Se hundió en ellos y abrió los suyos. Ni siquiera las heridas frente suyo lograron apaciguarlo. Acaricio su mejilla  con infinita... sí, si... se levanto y extendió la mano. **

- **Cena conmigo.-**_¿Cuan ridículo puedes llegar a ser**?**_**. El chico granjero asintió pensativo. Cualidad abominablemente encantadora, aun cuando... el síndrome del hijo único Lex. Obvio elegantemente el hecho de que Clark... - No te preocupes, encontrare alguna universidad- tan pedestre.**

- **Me siento tan amado- susurro. Esa voz... Lex puso las manos en los bolsillos... _no tienes idea..._**

- **... Confío en ti...**

- **¿Y?...- cada vez más difícil respirar sin las palabras. Quien lo hubiera imaginado.**

- **Porque puedo**- _porque lo necesito. Porque lo entiendo. Porque elijo. Porque... **creo**..._** Clark no se sorprendió ante su risa amarga. **

AUSTRALIA 

- **¿Algún Cambio?.**

- **Ninguno aparte de lo informado- **_aburrido. Aburrido. Aburrido. _****

- **No me complacen sus resultados señor Fanning. La ineptitud nunca ha sido refrescante.**

- **Tampoco  me complacen los suyos Sr. Luthor- _Oh. Divertido. Divertido. Divertido..._** _Todo en su tiempo. _

- **Recapitulemos, usted debía organizar y... entretener a cierto juguete. Simple y elemental.**

- **Eso es... - Lionel lo corto.**

- **¿Y que recibo?. Excusas baratas sobre informantes y nuevos sistemas de seguridad _no contemplados._**

- **Tal vez subestima a su hijo- **_Impagable._****

- **Tal vez lo sobrestime a usted. Tiene veinticuatro horas mas,- la falta de personal por estos días- para burlar los sistemas de seguridad, no importa cuan _sofisticados o leales _sean.- Oh, solaz- Si no se cumple lo estipulado. Aun con las ganancias obtenidas, comenzare a liquidar mis... inversiones- Fanning tuvo el decoro de no inmutarse.**

- **... Hay muchos otros... como... - _yo_- el señor Kent tiene muchos enemigos. – Lionel se le quedo viendo casi sorprendido de que siguiera en el salón- Y es solo un _juguete... -_ **_Y un deseo, es solo un deseo- _**A menos... que no... - nueve meses para que llegar a tal conclusión. Lionel se cuestiono a sí mismo, pero... los riesgos... - Luthor movió una armada para proteger a amigos y familias- flash back al feliz doctor Hamilton y el nuevo laboratorio.**

- **Alexander cree en las deudas- divertido. Divertido. **_No cierres los ojos Lex, los Luthor no podemos darnos ese lujo._****

- **Las deudas, ¡mi culo!. El morenito es... ambos... quien lo hubiera pensado.- la debilidad te hace maleable. La debilidad hace que pierdas el enfoque... eso o las rocas verdes... observo las manos de Fanning por un segundo- Pero lo entiendo, el morenito tiene su encanto... realmente lo odia, ¿no es así?- Lionel no se molesto en contestar y Fanning cerro la puerta tras de sí con una sonrisa en los labios. Tanta inocencia. **_Te daré **todo.** _****

**_ITALIA. CIUDAD DE LA SPEZIA. TRES DÍAS DESPUÉS. 9 PM. _**

- **Pasa el azúcar- dijo Clark con calma. Por tercera vez. Las pequeñas satisfacciones de la vida. Lex surcando cielos en alguna dimensión desconocida. Eso _duele. _ Sonrió. Lo peor era la perfecta conversación que  Lex sostenía con él. Dolor de notarlo. Dolor del dolor, etc. **

- **Clark...**

- **¿Sí, Lex?.**

- **El azúcar esta en tu lado.**

- **Hmm.**

- **Hmm... - lo imito- Quiero mostrarte algo.- Clark bebió su café con tranquilidad- Toma el azúcar y acompáñame a Escocia cuando vuelvas de Chechenia. **

- **Aja.**

- **.... Hay una pequeña posibilidad de que puedas desquiciarme- **_y esta conversación no tiene ningún sentido. _****

- **Aduce abuso familiar. Siempre ayuda.**

- **Lo he hecho toda mi vida. Nunca falla. Aunque me gustaría algo mas... fresco. **

- **... ¿Tan serio es?.**

- **... No olvides el azúcar... - **_mañana...  otro día.. Otro._****

- **¿Y que haremos hoy, Lex?.**

- **Lo mismo que hacemos todos los días Clark.**

- **¿El juego de la uva?.**

- **Precisamente- la actitud arrogante de vuelta.  Patética familiaridad. **_¿Por qué  haces esto?._****

- **Confianza, Clark... **

- **Siempre lo has hecho, solo te gusta el drama.**

- **Así es.- rió quedamente. Triste. Clark le paso el azúcar con cara de inocencia y Lex. Dios... tanto en una mirada. Tanto que ni siquiera podía empezar a intentar leer. Memorizando el aliento- Es tan triste. **

- **Así de grande- murmuro.**

- **Quejas, quejas. Pequeño niño curioso, tendré que enseñarte buenos modales.**

- **... - Clark solo suspiro. Noto el latido (hablando de monotemáticos), desbocado. Luego solo...  quietud. Lucho contra una de las insanas tentaciones que lo recorrían cada día. Abrazarlo. Sí... virilidad. **

- **Por otro lado, conocerás el hogar ancestral de los Luthor.**

- **A ustedes realmente les gusta esa palabra.**

- **No tienes idea... **

- **Aja... ¿me pasas la ensalada?- Lex entrecerró los ojos y. Dios. Su sonrisa. Tan brillante. Vehemente.**

- **¿Cuándo vuelves?-** _que complaciente de tu parte. _****

- **...Un par de semanas... **

- **La solidez hecha persona- se burlo con serenidad.**

- **No podría ser de otra manera.**

**~ - _¿Por qué Clark?..._**

**_- ¿Por qué no?. ~_******

****

****

****

****

**~&~&~@~&~&~**

**            Desesperación hecha palabra. Carne. ¿Anhelada?. Clark se levanto solo porque sí. Lex bebió de su copa, y ambos obviaron el significado de la inmensidad. Viajar, no es solo moverse de un lugar a otro. Y la sabiduría es  un recuerdo lejano. **

- **La urgencia de la huida.**

- **... No... no creo que pueda darme ese lujo de nuevo- la intensidad de su mirada recreó con facilidad ese maldito nudo en Lex.**

- **Parte de mí siempre lo hará. La parte positiva- **_Yay_**. **

- **Barato. **

- **No, solo acostumbrado- _¿anhelado?_. Se encamino a la puerta.**

- **Clark.- lo llamo suavemente. Este se detuvo un segundo- Vuelve a salvo- ironías vagas, estúpidas. Tal como él... _vuelve a mí. _Clark cerro suavemente tras de sí. Descifrando el alma. Que... rudo, Lex. **

**Al otro lado del mundo, Lionel Luthor mantenía otra de sus charlas con el recién liberado doctor Hamilton, quien examinaba el perfecto tallado de las rocas verdes.  El nuevo laboratorio ya estaba recubierto de ellas. **

**_CONTINUARA_******


	11. ENDLESS

**CAPITULO ONCE. **

ENDLESS 

**Perdido. Me consumo.**

****

**_TRES DÍAS DESPUÉS. ITALIA._**

- **Me alegra que estés aquí- sin ironías. Imagínate. **

- **A mí también.**

**Si no hay verdad hablada, entonces no hay mentira que esconder. Siempre temes lo que no has conocido, siempre temes lo que no puedes controlar. Que... sabio, madre. Una mano acariciando tu brazo. **_Estas en el aire_**. Cada toque es nuevo. Nuevo. Nuevo. Nuevo. Cada vez es renacimiento. Y es el fin. Cada vez es reconocimiento de algo que no tuviste, que te quitaron, que nunca has estado dispuesto necesitar, que nunca has pronosticado, ni has podido controlar. Cada vez es nuevo. Refrescante. Refulgente. Olvidado desde que ella… sí. Renovado. Nuevo e indecente. Y no puedes parar. No puedes. **

**Y es interminable.**

**_Interminable._**

**Que… humano Lex. **

- **Ven conmigo. **

- **... **

**_LEXCORP. CONCORDE. 4 PM. _**

****

****

****

****

**Silencio. Pero soy real Lex. No hay máscaras que me desfiguren ahora. **

**Encerrado. Hace tiempo que Clark… sí. Aceptando que la plenitud era todo sexo y manos entrelazadas. Y silencio. Y bastaba.  ¿Cuan patético puedes ser?. **

**Profundo. Profundo. Tanto. Dedos reconociendo piel. **_El Destino es todo lo que tenemos_**. Caricias descendiendo, oliendo a escondites de infancia y trazos de esencia compartida. Breves instantes sin guardia. Breves instantes de comunión.**

- **En dos horas señor- anuncio el piloto por el intercomunicador. **

- **Puedes escribir libros. **

- **Hmm. **

- **Siempre fuiste bueno. Mucho- _demasiado. Que... dulce, Lex_. Contemplándolo sin ver. Clark suspirando. _Cada articulo, cada foto, cada premio, cada aliento..._**

- **Hmm. **

- **Puedes hacer muchas cosas- _puedes hacer todo. _**

- **Hmm- Clark  rió quedamente sin atisbo de mofa, y se acomodo en el asiento estirando sus piernas., observando a Lex frente suyo. **_No tienes idea. _**Flash back de cierta recepción, sensaciones de siervos y reyes. Sonrió un poco más. **

- **Pequeñas seguridades que nunca fueron seguras- hizo un brindis a su honor. El cuarto. Antes de siquiera dirigir el vaso hacia la boca, Clark ya se lo había arrebatado. Primera sonrisa genuina del día. **

- **Dime… **

- **Hay un tiempo…- imito a su padre.  Cerro los ojos y Clark tomo su mano. Después de un momento mas largo que su estúpida esperanza, Lex se relajo en la caricia. Diversión. Reverencia. **

**Instantes que nunca dejaron de ser anhelos. Instantes más potentes aun que la ocasional negación. Que… cándido, Lex. **

**_ESCOCIA. 5 AM. _**

****

****

****

****

**Y entonces cierro mis ojos.**

**Desesperación. Ciega. Brillante. Todas las cosas que son y que nunca debieron esfumarse en una penumbra que no es mas que eso. Horas entrelazados. Horas colmando. _Buscando siempre buscando. _Sin negación. Porque ya no hay tiempo ni interés. ¿Nunca lo hubo o sí?. Manteniendo la llama. La coherencia. La verdad. Que… real Lex. Y es traición, nada mas ni nada menos. Y es incontenible.**

**Señales. Caminos. Sinuosidades en una piel demasiado blanca oliendo a sangre no vertida.  Nunca, nunca termina. _Buscando. Siempre buscando. _**

**Si... la verdad no puede ser contenida. Pero nadie nunca habla de los disfraces, y Dios, no es todo esto tan aburrido. Un lugar tan hermoso, y la verdad fluye, ¿y porque?, ¿Por qué no puede ser diferente?... Dios, solo es otro día y es interminable, y la ausencia del anhelo es alucinante. Anhelo. Ambición de sangre. Y todo es interminable. Interminable. Y esto, esto es solo otro... Desvió la vista de Clark. Tanto. **

**_~ Para que sirva, debe sangrar Hijo. ~_**

****

****

****

**Gracias padre. **

**Succionando piel dorada. Cuello. Rabia. Nunca es _NO, _Lex. Y te mata desde adentro. Clark y el comienzo. Clark y el fin. El fin. El fin, mentiras que condensan y condensan y es... solo el fin que se acerca. Clark y las pestañas recogiendo gotas de sol. Clark y la esperanza de poder pronunciar. Clark y el entendimiento de la traición. Interminable. Interminable. ¿Qué es lo que quieres para navidad, Lex?. **_No tienes idea. _

**Respiración deprimente. Por primera vez. Única vez. Nunca olvidado. Siempre renegando. Es más divertido así. Que… revelación, Lex. **

**Observando gotas de sol en pestañas jamás decadentes. Decadente alma, decadente corazón, decadente… ha. Que… romántico. Posesionado de su cintura. Clark respirando. Respirando. Adentro y afuera. Adentro y afuera. Vida.  Clark respirando, ¿no es eso cósmico?. **

- **… Lo dejaste vivir- respiración densa. **_No lo hagas, por favor, no. _**¿Nunca dudas o sí?.**

- **Hmm- beso en su ombligo. Succión. Gentileza. Por un segundo… ninguno desvía la vista. **

- **¿Por qué?. **

- **Estas lleno de preguntas hoy. **

- **Y tú de sueños. **

- **Mis _sueños_ no hacen que me despierte en la noche y desconozca la realidad circundante por horas. **

- **Upss. **

- **Estoy siendo serio. **

- **Eso me preocupa Lex. **

- **No tienes idea de lo que provoca en mi- sonrió porque no había nada mas que hacer. **

- **Estas con ellos… Adentro…- mano en su mejilla. Dedos. Suaves. Ninguno respira. Tan suave… tanto. **

- **Tengo que vivir con eso... - Jesús. ¿No es eso especial, Lex?. **

- **Pobre pequeño Lex. ¿Me dices que lo sientes?- **_¿Acaso olvidaste poner flores en su tumba?. Mami estaría tan decepcionada. _****

- **¿Y que si fuera así?- **_Oh, no tienes idea Clark. Ni deseo que la tengas. _**Mantener a los héroes en el pedestal. Necesitamos leyes, métodos, pruebas. Pobre pequeño Lex. Tan perdido. **

- **Harías cualquier cosa para protegerlo- **_estás  tan asustado._****

- **Ha, la oportunidad de la trascendencia. **

- **Así es. **

- **Clark… **

- **¿Hmm?. **

- **… Quiero hacerte el amor- sin aliento. Y es solo eso. **_El Destino es todo lo que tenemos._****

- **¿Por qué?… **

**Es solo el sonido de su voz lo que quiebra el silencio de su roce. Solía tener un sueño. Clark y los ojos abiertos. Clark forzándolo a hacerlo. _Ya no podrás cerrar los ojos Lex. Nunca más._**

**Nunca lo hice. **

**Divertimiento. Desatención momentánea de la atención. Diversión. ****Y pensar que por años, él se convenció de la validez de dicho argumento. El síndrome del mocoso malcriado, hijo único, siempre el centro de los golpes de papá. Tan duro dejar de sentir el calor del hogar. Las luces. **

****

****

****

****

- **Cementerio lloviendo.- beso en el estómago. Risa incrédula. De ambos. Afuera lluvia tintineante y lengua trazando la _S_ en su pecho. Leve sonrisa- Parado al lado de un ángel. Vestido de negro. Observando la levedad. Viento. - Soplo sobre la piel. Respuesta perfecta. _Lluvia en tu alma_. Rió besando su cadera derecha. Beso. Succión. Mordisco. Oliendo el paso del tiempo. Interminable. Interminable- Pétalos rodeándote impulsados, sin jamás tocarte. Rosas.- gemidos. Sin tocar. Aun sin tocarlo. **_¿Has ido a la Iglesia Lex?**-**_** Pétalos de flores que tardé meses en identificar.- **_hay una flor para cada sentimiento Alexander, cada una de ellas vale mas de mil gritos. _**Anhelo. Lealtad. Amor eterno. Absolución.** _ ¿Cuánto tiempo puedes engañarte Lex?_- ¿_Sabes lo que eres_?. - _¿Sabes lo que has hecho?_. _No es dolor, **y el dolor es bueno, te hace recordar que estas vivo, revela carácter, hijo, enfoca. **_Ojos mojados. _Quitare las mortajas de mi alma, porque**... **_**Dios.** _Que. Que. Que. Nunca quien. Porque era más fácil, más fácil… odiar.**- **_**¿Quién eres?, ¿Adónde vas?. Porque tú eres la respuesta a todo, Clark. Todo- mordisco. Clark gritando. Llorando. Liberándose atrapado en su gentileza febril. Casi irreconocible en él, al besar las lágrimas… suspiros de esperanza. _¿Timidez Lex?_- **_Quiero ir contigo**…**_

**Estúpido.**

**Levedad.**

**Humanidad.**

- **_Años_**** con ese sueño… desde ese día, en el puente-**_ segundas oportunidades, Clark, no vienen a menudo. Un Luthor no espera oportunidades hijo, las crea. Crearas tu propio destino Alexander, esta en las venas, pero también depende de ti. Gracias madre. Tan alba como siempre. _**Clark llorando. Orgasmo y permanencia, rompiendo todo. Todo. Lex a su lado. Elección y destierro.  Acariciando cabellos negros. Gentileza que ya no se puede obviar. Nunca funciono de todas maneras. ¿Reverencia?, y eso si era gracioso. Pero real, y eso. Dios. Insana necesidad de lamer las lágrimas y reírse hasta que... Dios, si alguien usa la palabra _comunión _en este momento, Lex probablemente reirá hasta atorarse. Habría gente que pagaría por ver eso. **_Es todo lo que tienes. Y tu deseas, si, tu deseas, deseas... _**- … _ años.-  Dicen que los sueños son esperanzas-...  _el sueño es solo un sueño. Solo así puedo dormir. Solo así puedo descansar. Solo así pude...  hacerlo… **

- **… Lex… - una voz tan delicada. **_Mas. _****

- **Me consumo… tus labios me destrozan… **_-¿No eras tu quien lo pedía..._** – beso esos labios con serenidad. **

- **Eso es  patético- murmuro contra su boca. **

- **Lo sé- gentil sonrisa. **

**_Me consumo._**

**_Y lo que humedece mi rostro es lágrima. Que…sí Lex. _**

**_Me consumo._**

**_Estas en el aire que respiro._**

**_Tu boca me cubre._**

**_Tus labios me destrozan._**

**_¿Cuánto tiempo viviré renegando?._**

**_ El suficiente. Para olerte. Controlarte. Conseguir lo que deseo. Un sacrificio. Una mentira. Estas de vuelta en mi vida por eso… que mentira Lex. Que trivial._**

**_¿Me perdonaras?, Me absolverás?. _**

**Te daré todo. **

**Todo. **

****

- **Cierro los ojos... - _y la imagen ilumina un horizonte prohibido en su abundancia. Vivo. Vivo. _¿_Quién lo hubiera pensado?…_ -Quiero hacerte el amor Clark… porque lo elijo y no puedo evitarlo. **

- **… **

Recuerdo. El pasado, el roce, las miradas, los propósitos. Luz y horizontes. Todo es horizonte y el horizonte nunca termina. Que… estúpido.

_Recuerdo las enseñanzas, la respiración, las historias, los atisbos. Mi memoria se impregna de luces que no son mas que eso. Interesante que después de todos estos años, pueda casi condicionarme con respecto a la dualidad de su significado. Luz y sombra. Sosiego. El Destino es todo lo que tenemos. Mi madre tocando el piano. La luz cayendo a través del salón, iluminando su cabello. Lágrimas en su rostro. Julián muerto. Sí. No hay lugar donde no existas. _

_Recuerdo. Percibiendo el sufrimiento. Contabilizándolo. Y nunca, nunca perdiendo su vuelo. Hay, envuelto en la sangre, una fascinación acerca del dolor. Dolor es vida. Dolor es un grito prolongado en gargantas que solo emitían desasosiego. Dolor es un niño muerto en vida. Dolor es creer tamaña idiotez. **Me consumes. **_

_Recuerdo. Manos en una espalda y deslizando. El cielo quebrándose, lluvia colmando ansias,  cielo irradiando su calidez en una piel que se resquebraja entre mis labios. ¿Cuántas veces puedo destrozar tu alma entre mis dedos?, ¿Cuántas veces dejaras que lo haga?. Me consumo._

_Hay un tiempo para cada propósito. He destruido miles de almas con sosiego, ¿por qué debería ser la tuya diferente?. Me visto. Como. Camino. El Destino es todo lo que tenemos. Y tú eres el mío. Madres esperando, hombres y mujeres ofreciéndose de rodillas y espero. Espero. Veo el teléfono. Me consumo. Te odio en el segundo... Oh, bueno, al menos lo intento._****

**Clark trazando el emblema Luthor en su pecho. Horas. Succionando. Sin tocarlo. Oh, la felicidad. Que... curioso. Todo un nuevo nivel Lex. Sublime Clark. **

**Cubierto de ira. **

- **Clark el habilidoso. ¿Son tus manos tan astutas y rápidas como tu lengua?- entrelazo sus manos en ese cabello. **

- **¿Cuántas veces podré desintegrarme?- se levanto. Lex y el corazón decadente. Lex y el latido sacudiendo la habitación. Lex y el latido que hace voltear a Clark por un momento. Clark desnudo en el balcón. **

- **Te necesito- **_si la verdad no es hablada, entonces puedo esconder._

- **Necesitas que lo proteja. Lo haré. El resto no era necesario- se coloco el pantalón de buzo negro y salió de la habitación. Lex estiro la mano. Aire. **

- **Lo es para mí- susurro. **

**Lo encontró en la habitación. Observando su rostro. Pequeña y casi imperceptible cicatriz en la mejilla. Respiración acompasada. Como siempre, el acercarse a la pequeña cama… miedo…**

**_ESCOCIA. 8 HORAS ANTES._**

****

****

****

****

**Verde. Humedad colándose por los poros. Sofocante. Salieron del paso para encontrarse frente a un... castillo. Sin comentarios. **

- **¿Hay algo que desees compartir Lex?.- Luthor resoplo suavemente en respuesta- Hermoso- Lex se le quedo viendo un segundo y luego sonrío mirando el horizonte. Arrogancia juguetona. **

- **Lo es.- lo observo por un segundo, y luego volteo hacia la servidumbre recogiendo el equipaje. Saludo respetuoso Lex. Sonrisa a Clark. Sincera. **_Menos de un segundo**. **_**Lex solo movió la cabeza- ¿Todo en orden?. **

- **Si señor.- Margaret asintió lentamente- Él… esta dormido - miro un segundo a Clark quien solo se mantuvo en silencio con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta color chocolate hasta la rodilla. _Es tu show, Lex._ Entraron al castillo. Sorprendentemente luminoso... ¿Cálido?. Casi.  **

**Después de ultimar algunos detalles, Lex se sentó junto a Clark, frente a la fogata. Sin expresión. Clark entrecerró los ojos. Luz en sus pestañas. Lex rió sacándolo de su  adormecimiento. Todo un nuevo nivel.**

**Divertimiento, Lex. Estas tan, tan maravillosamente vivo. **

- **Quiero mostrarte algo. **

- **Ok. **

Más. Quieres más. Pero es todo lo que tienes y es él. 

**Lex camino tras Clark. _Todo es tan sereno. _Música de otros tiempos guiando el camino. El movimiento de sus hombros, la respiración calmada. Miedo. Abrió la puerta. Música desprendiéndose de una pequeña caja. Margaret se les quedo viendo algo... asombrada. Bien. El juguete en el aire. Una pequeña risa. Clark trago saliva. Lex se quedo un par de pasos atrás. Miedo. Una pequeña voz se elevo en el silencio. Ojos azules verde. Gris. Como, como... miraron a Clark con curiosidad. De pronto sonrío haciendo que los dos hombres en la habitación dejaran de respirar. **

... es todo lo que tenemos.

- **_¿Papa?. _**

****

****

****

****

**_CONTINUARA_**

****


End file.
